Sailor Moon: A Retelling
by Tsukinomasao
Summary: A/U Fanfic. A Re-imagining. Follow a male Sailor Moon while he tries to stop Queen Beryl and find out how is world came to being. *re-uploading* had to delete and re-upload
1. Act 1

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act One:

The Moon Rises Again

The moon was enormous in the clear dark sky. If you looked up at it you could see all the craters and ridges that were formed millions of years ago. The glow of the moon lit up the entire city below.

In the city far below, a young man was sleeping in his oversized and overstuffed bed. He wore a pained look on his face as he tossed and turned in the sheets. He yelled and shot up into a sitting position. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back looking up at the ceiling.

He breathed heavily as sweat poured down his face and body. He stretched or tried to; he was tangled in the sheets so badly that he could barely move. _Well that explains the episode I just had…_ he thought. He finally made his way out of the bed and fell to the floor, sitting on his knees he laid his head on the mattress and closed his eyes. _That dream again..._

Tsukino Masao got to his feet and made his way to the sliding glass door that led to his balcony. Opening the door and walking onto the balcony he looked out over the city that he called his home, Tokyo. He rubbed his bare shoulders; it was starting to get cold now. To his left was Tokyo Tower, and to his right was the bay; leaning onto the metal railing he took in the entire city. It was a sight that would take the breath away from anyone, anyone but Masao; he had too much on his mind. Masao turned his attention to his hands as they grabbed the rail to the balcony; the dream slowly started coming back to him.

_Masao was standing in the middle of a huge circular marble room. Standing in center of the room gave Masao the perfect advantage of taking the entire building in. The room was topped with a huge dome that was painted with scenes that Masao couldn't pretend to understand. The paintings look old however, much older than anything else in the room. At the very top of the top there was an opening that would let in natural light or darkness like it was right now. A line of windows connected the dome and the wall which would let more light in if there happened to be any. _

_Masao looked ahead of him and saw a huge oak door; walking to it he noticed all the elaborate designs that were carved on it. Again, Masao couldn't understand what the pictures were supposed to be, but he felt like he should understand. Pulling open the door Masao looked down a huge hall that was lined with the same pillars that were in the circular room. They were lined with gold and silver that shined in the faint light that was came from the line of windows on the right side of the hall._

_The center of the hall was carpeted in deep red, Masao knew that the carpet was removable, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. The magnificent columns that lined the hall where made of the same marble that was found in the huge circular room and they were lined with gold and silver._

_Masao looked down at himself; he was wearing some kind of battle outfit that looked like it belonged to an ancient civilization. He was wearing what felt like a one piece suit the color of a deep blue. He had black and silver knee high battle boots and a battle chest plate that reached down to the middle of his stomach. A silver jewel was placed in the middle of the battle chest with gold trim. A black leather belt wrapped around his waist and held a scabbard for the sword that hung at his side. Black metal shoulder pads held a black and silver cape in place. _

_The sound of foot steps drew his attention and he looked down the hall. A woman in a white dress was running away from him, her long blonde hair put up into two pig tails with odango style buns on the top of her head._

_Without a second thought, Masao ran after the girl. As he ran down the hall Masao noticed all the wall paintings handing up; not wanting to stop, he just glanced, but what he saw was impressive. _

_Glancing at all the paintings he finally came to a stop. Masao forgot about the girl he was chasing and swallowed hard at the sight before him. He was looking out of a hole in the wall. He slowly walked to the huge double doors and walked out onto a marble balcony. The balcony had a white metal railing that was carved in fines and leaves. The sight made his heart stop. He was staring at the planet earth! Somehow, he was on the Moon! "You must remember..." He heard a voice behind him, turning..._

_I always wake up __at the same point in the dream__..._ Masao thought as he ran his hands through his messy blond hair. He looked down at the street far below him, giving himself the feeling that he was falling. Laughing and looking back at Tokyo Tower he saw the faint line of the sunrise. _I will never get used to being so high up, _he though as he turned back and walked into his room. Grabbing a shirt from the floor, he pulled it on and walked down the hall to the dining room. A light was on and he noticed a piece of paper on the wooden table, picking it up he skimmed the contents of the note.

His parents would be in America for the next month on business. Masao rolled his eyes at his mother's immature form of writing, but he had to smile. The woman still thought of him as a four year old. Putting the note down, he went into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. Since his parents were not home Masao decided to eat in the living room, watching MTV.

"... And that was the latest from Miss Aino!" A man was shouting over the TV, it was the morning countdown. Masao made himself comfortable and took a bite of his food, it wasn't much of a breakfast, just some leftovers from dinner last night. The countdown was almost at a close, number three was just announced, the latest from Hamasaki Ayumi, and the music video started playing. Thinking about his last dream, Masao only half listened to the music and daydreamed about living on the moon.

"And NOW, a new song from the most beautiful and most talented girl out there right now... Mizuno Mika!" Masao came back to reality as the words crashed home. Mika! He turned up the volume of the television and listened to the new single from his favorite artist. Tapping his foot to the beat and bobbing his head, he smiled. Looking at the clock he realized how late it had gotten. Placing his bowl on the table next to his chair he rushed out of the chair and ran down the hall to get ready for school.

* * *

Somewhere else in the world, far to the north, a dark wind blew. Pure dark energy rushed down from the sky and flew past trees and mountains. It made its way further north, more and more snow piling up and less living things could be found. The energy gathered speed and flew as fast as it could, making its way farther north.

The North Pole, one of the coldest places on earth, and one of the loneliest. The energy hovered and swirled in place and as if deciding on something, then slammed itself into the snow and frozen ice making its way down to depths unknown. The energy stopped in a deep underground cavern, sensing a "different" type of energy, familiar, yet not.

Moving its way toward the new energy it stopped and swirled around a column of ice. The dark energy flickered into a human shape, but then faded quickly.

"More..." The air hissed and swirled again.

Inside the ice block was a frozen woman. A woman of immense beauty, with long wavy red hair and a dark lavender dress that clung too tightly to her very feminine form. The energy swirled faster around the ice and dark particles fell into the frozen ice block.

The ice block began to fracture and pieces began to fall to the frozen ground. With a loud crack the rest of the ice exploded into thousands of pieces and the frozen woman fell to the ground. A scream left the woman's lips as she hit the hard frozen ice and she looked around frantically. "Where?" The energy in front of the woman formed into a body again and quickly dissolved. The woman looked up at the energy as it flowed around her and then hovered in front of the kneeing woman.

"Who are you?" The woman asked getting to her feet and fixing her dress, looking around the ice carven. The energy just hovered in front of the woman trying to take a form but it failed every time. "The last thing I remember was…" She started but was cut off as a voice emitted from the black formless thing.

A deep male voice filled the woman's head. "That is not important. What is important is that you will serve me." The woman smiled, not really listening to what the voice was saying.

With all the confidence in the world, the woman replied, "The only person I serve is Queen Metallia and-"

Pain erupted inside the woman. She screamed as it felt like a million needles were stabbing all over her body. She fell to the ground, clutching herself, trying to gasp for breath. In the middle of a scream, the pain stopped and the woman just held herself in a ball, remembering the pain, crying and sniffing.

"Who do you think Queen Metallia serves!" The male voice began, as more needles stabbed the woman all around. Her scream rang out in the cavern again as she tried to gather herself into a tighter ball, trying to protect herself any way possible.

"Maybe a little more persuasion will be in order?" The voice said, but the woman quickly got to her knees.

"I, Beryl, will serve you, my master." Beryl said as she looked down at the icy floor, sweat trickling down her brow.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and the air was crisp and cool, a slight breeze blew the scent of flowers through the air. Masao loved this time of year, fall. Right before the flowers died and right before the cold air of winter rushed in. Masao was sitting on a blanket with a group of friends at lunch. Listening to everyone gossip about what had happened in the day so far. Masao took a bite out of the food from his bento box.

"Masao! Are you even listening?" A light girly voice asked him.

Masao looked into his best friend's eyes. Umi. She was short for a Japanese girl, and had light blue eyes, eyes to match her dark blue hair. Umi was a very polite and proper girl, someone who thought it was rude to day dream while they were being talked to.

"Sorry, Umi." He started to pay attention as one of the girls started to talk about Hino Akihito, the playboy punk of the school. Masao tuned everyone out again as the girl went on about the boy that Masao did not care for. Umi tugged on Masao's sleeve again and brought him out of his funk.

"Hey, Masao, I forgot to mention this morning that my father got me tickets to the Mika concert that's going to be this Thursday night. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Masao smiled at his friend and agreed to go with the girl. The bell rang for the teenagers to get back to their classrooms and all the friends stood up to hurry back to their studies.

Masao and Umi were walking home from school when the two heard a group of children playing, then a hissing sound. Curious, the two walked down a little alleyway and made their way into a parking lot with three boys playing with something. On closer inspection Masao noticed that two of the boys were holding a black cat down while the other one was poking it with a stick.

"HEY!" Masao said as he ran towards the three little boys. The boys stopped and looked at the six foot frame of Masao, who had put a fist in the air, stalking up to them and screamed. Putting a fist in the air the little boys fled in terror.

Umi gave a slight giggle and put a hand to her forehead, "Really Masao..."

Masao bent down and looked at the cat, as he reached out to pick it up he noticed a bald spot on its forehead, but the cat hissed and ran under a parked car.

"Well. I guess she's okay," Masao said standing up and turning to Umi who just shrugged, they both turned to go and continue their way back home. Neither one noticed the black cat staring at them from under the car.

Back at home, Masao opened the door to the apartment. The building was fairly new and all of the apartments had been renovated right before the Tsukino family moved in three years ago. Masao walked across the living room and laid his bag down. Walking to the windows he opened the curtains so he could gaze out over the city, one of the main reasons why his parents bought this apartment, and why they picked one of the highest stories.

Masao smiled and crossed his arms as he thought about his parents. His father, Tsukino Eiji, started his career in journalism and made famous after famous news articles until he bought the very newspaper that hired him for his first job. While working, Eiji had meet Masao's future mother, Kako, while Eiji was writing one of his first stories about the fashion industry. Kako now ran her own modeling agency and hosted some of the most predominate names in Japan.

Turning he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack. Humming he was thinking about the cat and the events of the day when he heard a crash from his bedroom. Freezing in place, his mind raced on what it could be. _My parents aren't home! Who... What?_ Quickly making his way back to the living room he grabbed his bag, holding it like a weapon. He slowly made his way to the back of the apartment.

Turning around the corner he looked into his room with one eye open. He didn't see anything, but the pile of books and albums he had stacked up next to his television had fallen to the floor. Laughing to himself he dropped the bag and walked to the fallen mess planning on straighten it when a black object jumped out him of nowhere. Shouting and throwing his hands into the air Masao fell to the floor.

"Sorry for scaring you," the cat said in an elegant female voice.

Getting to his feet and walking further into the room, Masao was about to tell the cat that he over reacted when he froze and his eyes went big. _The cat is talking... The cat is talking..._ Masao's mouth was hanging open while the cat continued to speak.

"My name is Luna and I've been searching for you for a while now, Tsukino Masao. I was starting to get worried that I wouldn't find you." The cat sat down in front of the young man and started moving her paws around as she talked, sitting on her haunches.

Without saying a word, Masao backed away from the cat falling onto his bed muttering. "It's a dream! It's just a dream!"

Luna's eyes bulged with worry. Jumping onto the bed the cat walked up to Masao's head.

"This is NOT a dream Masao! And I'll prove it!" Luna jumped into the air and twirled. When she landed an object landed next to her.

Taking his head off his pillow Masao looked at the object. It was a jewel of some sort encased in gold and silver. A crescent moon was embedded in the center of the jewel.

"Masao, you are the chosen warrior," Luna started as Masao picked up the jewel and started to examine it. "It's your mission to find the rest of the team and defeat the enemy. You also must search for the Princess..." Masao was half paying attention as he was holding onto the jewel, he could see his reflection in it.

"How did you do that? I don't see any wires or anything…" Masao said looking at the jewel and then looking in the mirror next to his bed. Masao thought he was taking this pretty calmly. After all a cat was talking to him and produced a jewel just by jumping into the air…

Luna huffed, and when she spoke again her voice was tinged with concern. "You still don't believe me do..."

Masao held the jewel at eye level. He felt a flash of heat and saw something like a reflection in the jewel. He felt like he knew what he was supposed to do. Throwing his hand into the air he shouted, "Moon Solar Power!"

Light and energy burst from the jewel that Masao held above his head. He slowly pulled his hand down placing the jewel at the center of his chest. Another burst of light shot out of the jewel and Masao's clothes began to melt and shift into something else. After the light slowly faded away Masao looked at himself in the mirror that he had transformed in front of. Masao was in complete shock over what just happened.

Masao was wearing a battle suit much like the suit he was wearing in his dream that he had that morning. At the center of his chest was the jewel, encasing the jewel was silver trim that traced his chest armor that extended out onto shoulder pads. Under the armor was a type of black leather that was protective, yet very breathable and ended in long selves. At his waist he had a very wide silver sash with a crescent moon facing up in the center of it. From the belt shirt tails came down to a rounded point lined with silver. His pants were made from the same material as his shirt and were just as lose. They were tucked into knee- high boots that were also covered in armor, lined in silver. At his knee caps were more of the silver jewels that where placed on his chest.

"Wha- What is this?" Masao said with a very high voice, but stopped, he felt something in the air. Luna looked at Masao, a little taken aback; she didn't understand how Masao knew the right words. She voiced just that has Masao turned around in the room, looking for something.

"Masao! What is it?"

"I hear something…" Masao said looking around in circles.

Luna smiled and just nodded. "You're picking up sonic waves of people in distress. Something must be happening, the evil I was telling you about."

"It's not someone, but a group of people. I don't know how I know, but… they're in the park." Masao turned to leave and ran down the hall, Luna quickly followed. Masao picked up speed as he opened the front door and ran down that hall heading for the stairs. Luna stopped at the front door to watch the young man run down the hall.

_I hope this works out…_

* * *

A woman was standing in the middle of a park studying all of the young people lounging around. She smiled as she put a hand to her chin and picked her target. Her long blonde hair was held together at the middle of her back with a golden clasp. A lose lock of hair had blown in the direction of the wind, she ignored it.

The woman was wearing an outfit that was made of one piece. She had black leather pants, lined with gold and a black jacket, lined with the same gold. The jacket was buttoned from the left and pulled tight over her chest.

Snapping her fingers with the hand that was at her chin, mist started to form to her left and take form. A youma formed fully from the mist beside her and bowed awaiting orders. The youma, like most, appeared to be sexless. At least the woman staring at the youma couldn't tell the difference between males and females, nor did she care. The skin color of it was a dull green, it wore a light garments that was skin tight and covered its entire body but its arms. There were holes placed at certain areas in the outfit causing a pattern that the woman could not figure out. The youma's hair was black long and wavy with hints of blue.

"The queen wants energy." Her smiled deepened, but it never touched her eyes. "Any energy will do, but try to get young girls..." She giggled at that and disappeared in a flourish of golden flower blossoms.

As soon as the last golden blossom faded away the monster scanned everyone that was walking around the park. The sun was setting and more people were trying to get home than sitting around. The youma saw a girl walking towards it; she was carrying some shopping bags and her hair was a shocking shade of blue.

The youma smiled as it stretched out a hand, palm facing the blue-haired girl. Its palm started to glow and vines shot out of it. The vines surrounded the girl. She dropped her bags and started to scream as the vines lifted her into the air.

When the screams began the others in the park looked at the source and then started running and screaming in all directions. The youma started to laugh as it felt the energy being drained from the young girl.

With its other hand more vines popped out and grabbed another group of girls and they tried to get away from the monster. Energy began to flow from the girls into the youma and it let them go. The blue-haired girl was still being held in the air, screams dying as her energy was being drained. The youma let the other group of girls go, their energy fully drained and looked for another group of people.

The youma smiled as it looked around and noticed that not many people were left. Humans were such a... pathetic species.

Masao ran into the park, nobody noticing him wearing a battle outfit since they were running in fear. As he ran deeper into the park less and less people could be seen and he finally came into a clearing, gasping.

The youma was standing in the center of a resting area, holding on to a group of girls, vines stretched out all over them. Above the youma's head was a blue-haired girl. Umi!

"Stop!" Masao yelled.

The youma stopped sucking energy out of the girl and dropped her unconsciousness to the ground. It looked at the boy standing a few yards away from it.

"Who are you?" it hissed and turned its head in an awkward position.

Masao opened his mouth but nothing came out... _Who am I?_ Without any real thought the image of who he was formed into his head.

"I am a Champion of Justice and Defender against Evil. I am Sailor Moon!" the young man yelled and pointed at the youma. The monster just smirked and sent vines at the young man.

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and flipped towards the youma in the air, landing on his feet just a few feet in front of the youma. The youma was waiting for a move just like that and kicked the boy in the stomach. Masao sucked in air as he flew backwards, landing on his back, he tried to jump up but vines wrapped around him.

The vines grew tighter and pushed him into the ground. He grunted as he felt another blow that pushed him further down.

Masao felt his energy drain away. He saw Luna run up and start to yell, but Masao couldn't hear anything as all sound slowly died out. His eyes slowly closed as he felt colder and colder. Then from nowhere he felt something warm embrace him. He felt his energy flow back into him and he opened his eyes. A tall man was leaning over him, dark brown eyes and jet black hair.

"Who?" Sailor Moon said as he looked up into the older man.

"The name is Sailor Earth, and you're welcome."

Sailor Moon looked around and quickly got to his feet, pushing Sailor Earth away.

"Where?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around. Sailor Earth, understanding and smiled, getting to his feet he pointed at the youma who was lying on the ground, clearly knocked out. Sailor Moon looked at the youma and then at Sailor Earth really not understanding what had happened.

"Sailor Moon! You must destroy that youma!" Luna said running up to Sailor Moon and the new Sailor Senshi. She looked at the very tall man and frowned. "Shout, Moon Twilight Flash!" Luna said to Sailor Moon.

Nodding in agreement, Sailor Moon held out his hand and gathered silver energy in his palm. Pulling his hand to his chest an arrow of the silver energy formed and he shot it at the youma who was just getting to its feet. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

The energy arrow hit the youma in a brilliant flash of light and it screamed as it turned into dust and scattered with the wind. Sailor Moon turned to look at the cat and Sailor Earth, Luna was smiling with a satisfied look and Sailor Earth just shrugged.

"Good job newbie." He turned and jumped away before Sailor Moon could say anything. Squinting his eyes Sailor Moon crossed his arms.

"Newbie?" Sailor Moon said and turned to search for Umi. "Come on Luna!" Sailor Moon rushed to the girl who slowly got to her feet, looking down at the ground. "Are you okay?"

Umi looked up and saw source of the voice. "What happened?" She asked looking around and noticing that other groups of people were looking around and laying on the ground.

"Not to fear!" Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Moon is here to help!" And with that the young man jumped into the air and faded away.

* * *

Floating above the park and watching the entire scene was the woman that had summoned the youma. She was floating at an awkward angle, more upside down then right side up, but everything that was attached to her body looked like she was standing right side up. She smiled at the outcome of the battle.

She had no clue who the two men where but she found them attractive and that made her dark smile widen, she even giggled. The Queen may find _this_ interesting... She thought as she too disappeared in golden flower petals again.


	2. Act 2

Sailor Moon: A Retailing

Act Two:

Something Familiar

In the dark reaches of the frozen waste land Queen Beryl sat on her throne staring at the four figures kneeling on their right knees, or staring through them. Beryl sat straight up wearing the same purple dress that she was wearing when she was set free. Her back was perfectly aligned with the back of the throne, but never touched it. Right in front of her was a staff with a dark black globe on the top. She was staring into the globe with her hands on either side of it as if she was pouring energy into it.

Putting her hands in her lap the staff and globe disappeared and she put all her attention on the four figures. Beryl smiled with pure venom in her eyes, lifting a hand she pointed at one of the dark figures. "Shinju, Jetto." Saying their names the two figures stood and as if being summoned light appeared around them lighting all of their features.

Shinju was a pretty girl with pure white hair that she kept at her shoulders, no more than twenty. She had a very voluminous figure, some men, well, most men would find her more than pretty, but Beryl never looked at what was on the surface, only on how she could use someone, _something._ The girl was wearing a battle suit that Beryl could remember from the war long ago. Shinju was wearing a white coat that was buttoned from the left side with two golden pieces and the coat cut off at the waist line. Under the coat she was wearing a black shirt and at the sleeves the cloth was bunched up, on top of the shoulders she had small shoulder pads. She also had elbow length gloves and elbow pads. At the waist she had a short white pelted miniskirt. To round up the battle outfit she had knee high boots with armor protecting her legs and white tights that went up to the middle of her thighs.

Jetto was just as handsome has Shinju was pretty. Very tall and dark skinned, which didn't go with his light eyes and blonde hair. He kept his hair short in the back, almost shaved but with bangs that he spiked up. He wore the traditional battle outfit of a commander in an army that was long dead and forgotten. Beryl didn't really know what was under it; he always wore the overcoat that was buttoned from the neck to the waist. The coat reached to the ground but he never buttoned the coat that far down. He always wore black with a hint of white at his neck collar, even his shin high boots where black. He had silver chains attached at one side of his waist and reached around in front of him to attach to the other side.

Beryl took both of them in and her smile deepened. "Do you know why I chose you, my Shitennou?" She paused at the word Shitennou and her lips split her face in two, she found that word very amusing. The two who were standing looked taken aback; she chose them because of who they were. "Two beings that can sense the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, and yet, nothing." Beryl knew what she was saying was unfair, but she didn't care. It had been two weeks since she "revived" them and they hardly had time to orient themselves, much less find the crystal.

Before anyone could speak, she waved her hand and the two disappeared. She sighed and waved her had again, a light shone on the two final figures. A woman with long waist length blonde hair and a man with wavy purplish black hair that reached the middle of his back. They wore the same outfits as the other two shitennou. "Onikisu, you know what you must do, leave me." The man got to his feet and turn with purple energy flowing around him, disappearing.

"Kohaku, come closer to me." The blonde woman stood and walked closer to her queen. Leaning on her left foot and holding herself Kohaku watched the sitting woman. "Kohaku, tell me again, what happened." Kohaku bowed her head and retold the story once again. About the boy named Sailor Moon and his companion Sailor Earth, every time Kohaku told that part the Queen clenched her hands, she remember this Sailor Moon person. After a short time Beryl waved her general to stop and sighed.

"Kohaku, you failed me once… Tell me why I should let you live?" The Queen smiled as she watched the young woman stammer.

"My Queen?"

Losing interested, the Queen narrowed her eyes and pointed at the woman. "Kohaku, I assign you a new mission. Find this Sailor Moon and kill him." Kohaku nodded and disappeared in a flourish of golden flower petals.

Masao was running down the street trying to put his coat on, eating a piece of toast and waving his arms in a panic. "I can't be late! I can't be late!" He kept saying as he turned down a street and started running a little faster to make it to school on time. Masao had slept in, last night he had fought a yoma for the first time, he sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

Masao hit something hard and fell back landing on his backside even harder. Starting to get up he rubbed his backside and looked at what he run into, hoping it was a pole or something, it felt hard enough. "Ahh!" Masao jumped backwards as he looked into the eyes of Hino Akihito. Akihito just smiled as he looked at Masao.

Masao had no clue what to say, he should apologize, but at the same time, Masao hated this poor excuse of a human being. "I.. Im.." Masao started but stopped when Akihito took a few steps closer to Masao. It was the first time that Masao actually took at the man; he could understand why all the girls found him good looking. He was tall, had short spiky red hair and a body that the sculpture of David would be envious of, Masao just looked down, this was too uncomfortable.

Masao wanted to back away, but that's what Akihito wanted. Akihito always tried to dominate everyone and Masao would not back down first. Akihito huffed a little and tried to lean in more without touching Masao and then gave off a slight laugh. "This could get interesting..." He started but something grabbed the man's attention from behind.

"HEY! Akihito! We're going to be late!" Akihito sighed and turned to go. "We'll continue this again, Patsukin." Akihito said and with that he ran off with the other boy.

Masao just stood there, in shock. "How… How dare HE!" Masao yelled with a fist in the air. Off in the distance a bell rang. "AHHH!" He went back to running as fast as he could.

Luna was in a tree watching the entire scene play out. She was interested in the boy named Akihito. She was proud of the way that Masao stood up for himself, but was worried that the other boy might be "too much" for Masao. Besides, Luna felt something strange from Akihito, like she should know him. Jumping from the tree and running in the direction that Akihito had left in, the female cat decided that she should follow the boy.

At lunch Masao was sitting in the same place that he always sat at, under the cherry tree with his friends. Everyone was talking about everything that had gone on during the day, like usual when something that Riko had said caught his attention. "I mean, I wasn't there, but Yuu told me!" Masao put down his lunch and leaned over to Umi.

Clearing her throat she quickly told Masao what had been said over the past couple of minutes, she had clearly done this many times before. Riko had been telling the group about a boy who was wearing a warrior's outfit and fighting a "monster".

"Yoma." Masao corrected without thinking. All eight set of eyes tune to him, this too was something that everyone was clearly aware of, Masao hardly every talked at lunch and so everyone was in wonderment. Blushing heavily, Masao cleared his throat and started to tell a lie. "I mean, that's what Fuya told me it was in first period." Everyone just nodded, taking it for a fact since Masao had said it.

Umi just giggled and leaned her head on Masao's shoulder and took a bite of her sandwich. Everyone else quickly got over the rare phenomenon and continued with the day's gossip. Hino was out of school yet again. Rina and Naoki were dating, once again, and finally there was a new transfer student. And just like being summoned a beautiful girl walked down the path and toward the main building of the school.

A hush fell over the entire group. Elizabeth was the transfer student from London England and was beyond beautiful. She was tall for a girl and very graceful. She had long honey colored hair, which was done in a tight wrist thick braid, which reached the small of her back. She wore an elegant European dress that showed the curves of her chest and hips. All the men in the group just watched with open mouths, the girls were not happy at all.

"Masao, you want to catch something in that trap?" Umi said with just a little heat in her voice. Masao shook his head, but continued to look. There was something about her that he couldn't place a finger on, but she was gorgeous. Umi huffed and the rest of the girls followed.

"I don't understand why she gets to wear _that." _One of the girls voiced in disgust. Like coming out of a trance one of the boys breathed heavily.

"It seems that the area is out of the school uniforms, so she has to wear her own cloths till more are ordered."

One of the girl's looked at Elizabeth and then at the boy sitting next to her. "Well, she doesn't have to wear that!" The girl said slamming a fist hard on the boy's foot.

The boy stopped looking at the girl and tilted his head to the sky, tears welling up in his eyes. "Your right... She doesn't have to wear anything!" That cause some of the girls to gasp, but everyone else began to laugh.

Elizabeth disappeared around a corner and the girls started to pay more attention to the men, as if they would make them forget about the girl that just walked by. Umi watched were the girl had left the courtyard area and were Elizabeth had disappeared another girl reappeared. She gasped as she quickly bent over to take a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"What is it Umi?" Masao asked looking over at the girl and then he noticed what Umi had been looking at, Sakura. The girl of his dreams, he sighed as everyone in the court yard disappeared and all that was left was Sakura and himself. The girl was not as beautiful as Elizabeth but Sakura seemed more real than the other girl, and to Masao that made Sakura even more a goddess then the "new" girl.

Umi smacked Masao and brought him out of his little day dream. "There is no reason for you to act like that TWICE!" She said and went back to her sandwich, which she had not really taken a bite of, but wanted too. Masao hugged his best friend and she couldn't help but giggle. _Boys. _She thought and they began to tease one another. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things to go back to classes.

Pulling out his cell phone Masao looked at the time. It was 5:15 and he was still at the school. He sighed and looked out the window of the three story school building; the sun was beginning to set. Grabbing his books off of the desk table he shoved them in his bag and walked out of the room.

Making his way into the courtyard of the school he heard his cell phone going off. Digging through the bag and finding the little device, he opened the flip phone and read the message that Umi had sent him. _Don't forget about the concert tomorrow! _ He had to smile, closing the phone and making his way out of the school grounds he was hit with what felt like a ton of bricks.

Shaking the dizziness from his head and rubbing his backside, _yet again_, Masao though, he looked up to see what had hit him. Bending over Masao was a very tall and very well built man with worry in his eyes and concern on his face. Waving the man's hand away Masao stood up and brushed the dust off of his school cloths and glared at the man.

"I'm SO sorry! Did I hurt you?" The man said in a very deep voice and with ever more concern in it. Masao took in the man, he was much taller than Masao and the guy had what only Masao could call "superstar" hair. It was longer in the front and short in the back and jet black. He was wearing a workout uniform; he must have been on a run. _The jerk can't even see right in front of him… _

"I'm fine, thank you." Masao said. The man laughed a little at the shortness of Masao's apology. Masao looked at the man like he had lost his mind and it made the taller man laugh even more. "My name is Chiba Mokusei and -" He was cut off because Masao started to laugh. Mokusei stopped and watched Masao as the boy wiped a tear from his right eye.

"Sorry," Masao said through quick short breaths and gave off a little bow. "I had something of a bad day." Masao finished rubbing his backside again. Mokusei smiled and rubbed the back of his head and laughed deeply. "Well, it is nice to meet you -" Mokusei just realized that he didn't know the other boy's name. Just realizing it as well Masao gave his full name and bowed a little deeper.

The two talked for a bit and exchanged some information. Mokusei was in the tenth grade at the T*A Private School. He was on the baseball team, basketball team and swim team, was working to go to the University of Tokyo and had a very active life outside of school. Masao found it hard that Mokusei had so much time to do everything.

"Well, I have to be going, I'm going to be late for practice" Mokusei stretched and began to run off again. "Maybe I'll "bump" into you again?" The taller man said as he waved and ran down the street, disappearing around the corner.

"Interesting." Masao said as he shook his head and continued his trek home.

Back in the school building on the third floor Elizabeth was standing next to the window looking at Masao talking to someone. She noticed Masao earlier at lunch, but being surrounded by all of those people she didn't want to approach him, she would have to find a way to get him alone. She felt something from the boy, something familiar, she also felt something from the person he was talking to, but she couldn't see who; the wall was blocking her few. She turned as she felt something behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a warm voice, not even turning around.

Taking a different way home than usual Masao walked through the park, the same park that he attacked that yoma yesterday. He watched as people walked around or sat in certain places, no one seemed to think of anything that had happened yesterday. Stopping by a water fountain he sat on the marble and looked into the water thinking about last night. _What am I going to do? _He thought. _I can't be a Sailor Solider. _

He ran his fingers across the surface of the water and watched the ripples flow away from his fingers. Sighing he got up and walked towards the exit of the park, digging into his bag. He found what he was looking for and took out his jewel surrounded in the silver metal. The setting sun made the silver jewel gleam brightly, turning the corner he stepped on something soft. "AHH!" Masao said as he jumped off of the man he had stepped on.

Looking around he noticed more people lying on the ground, not moving. He clutched the jewel in his hand and his mouth slowly fell open. "What is this…" He said and then he finally noticed that up the street was a huge looming figure holding onto another much smaller figure. Masao saw the smaller figure's energy being drained and when it was all gone the yoma threw the smaller figure down the street.

Not waiting any longer Masao thrust his hand with the jewel in the air. "Moon Solar Power!" Masao transformed into Sailor Moon and ran towards the yoma, jumping into the air and stretching out his right leg for a kick. "Sailor Moon Kick!" The yoma, not noticing Sailor Moon until it was too late, was kicked in the head and flown back a few feet. Sailor Moon checked to see if the girl the yoma had thrown was still alive, he exhaled and smiled. _She'll be fine… I hope._

The yoma screamed with rage as it got to its feet and charged towards Sailor Moon. Looking at the yoma Sailor Moon smiled and easily jumped out of the way as the yoma crashed into the wall behind him. "Moon Twilight -" Sailor Moon was cut off when he was hit by a light beam from behind and fell to the ground.

Sailor Moon pushed himself up and rolled just in time as the yoma slammed a foot down and cracked the pavement where his head had been. Sailor Moon jumped to his feet but was hit in the face by a black whip and knocked back into a wall. More black like whip objects hit Masao, some wrapping around his arms and legs, one reached around his neck.

"No..." He tried to say but the band of leather tightened around his neck. The yoma pulled Sailor Moon closer to itself, slowly lifting him above its head. Sailor Moon tried to struggle as he lost more air and was lifted higher. Then without warning the yoma slammed Sailor Moon into the street knocking what little air he had out of him and leaving a huge hole in the street.

All the leather whips slithered away from Sailor Moon as he tried to get up, but he could only manage to get to his knees. His battle suit was ripped in places and blood ran down a gash from his forehead.

"Earth Bomber!" A ball of greenish energy shot past Sailor Moon and hit the approaching yoma in the chest knocking it back into a different wall, kicking up dust and pieces of concrete. Sailor Earth jumped next to Sailor Moon helping the newer senshi to his feet. With a deep voice Sailor Earth asked, "Can you finish it?"

Pushing the man away, Sailor Moon just nodded and put his hands in front of himself, gathering energy. "Moon Twilight…" Silver light gathered around Sailor Moon's hands and he pulled all the energy toward his chest and with all his might, pushed it at the yoma who was just getting to its feet. "Flash!"

The yoma screamed as the energy flowed into its pores and made the yoma explode from the inside out. Where the yoma stood was nothing but dust flowing away in the wind. Sailor Earth looked at Sailor Moon as he fell to the ground, all of his energy gone. "You did well, Newbie." Sailor Earth said as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Sailor Moon said and got to his feet. Sailor Earth stopped and looked behind him watching Sailor Moon, waiting. "Who are you?"

Sailor Earth smiled and laughed. "Sailor Earth. I'm here looking for the Silver Crystal and nothing… nothing, will get in my way!"

Sailor Moon just stood there while Sailor Earth left the area. _The Silver… Crystal? _Sailor Moon heard a grunt from the girl closest to him and rushed over to help her.

"What... Happened?" She asked sitting up and looking at Sailor Moon.

"You were attacked, the names' Sailor Moon." He said with a smile. The others around the street started to get to their feet and walk over to Sailor Moon thanking him. He stood up and everyone was talking and thanking the boy who saved them.

Up in the air Kohaku was hovering vertically. The air wasn't moving her hair or cloths and she studied the street were the battle had taken place. She knew where she felt this energy before and she smiled at the thought. She was disgusted that another one of her yoma was destroyed again, but this time the damn thing made the little boy bleed. _No matter, I have to make preparations…_ She thought as she disappeared in golden flower petals.

Thousands of miles away, in fact half a world away, a young girl was standing in a wing of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, she was studying one of the paintings for her college class. The girl was wearing blue jeans and a polo top and had her long blonde hair done in two pigtails with odango's on either side of her head. A much taller man came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Usako."

The girl looked up into her beloved's eyes and smiled. She fingered a chain she had around her neck with a crystal attached to it. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded turning to look at the painting again and sighed. "Yes, I just feel… something…" Mamoru just nodded and hugged Usagi a little tighter, then let her go.

Taking a notebook out of his bag Mamoru started to make some notes on the painting the two were looking at. Usagi just stood there staring off into space, something didn't feel right, but she wasn't going to worry about it. She had left that life behind a long time ago, twice in fact. She sighed and leaned on Mamoru. She felt like this wasn't going to be the end though; somehow her past seems to always catch up with her and her old friends.

_I'm going to try my best, everyone, the past will not repeat itself._


	3. Act 3

Sailor Moon: A Retailing

Act Three:

The Beautiful Flower of Water!

"Ahh! Luna I hurt so much!" Masao said as he slowly crawled into bed after the battle he just had a few hours ago.

Luna jumped up onto the bed and purred, then giggled. "Well, you should take your duties as a Sailor Warrior more seriously. There are still a ton of things I must teach you before the enemy becomes too powerful!" Luna said and stretched out on the bed.

Getting under the covers Masao rolled onto his side to stare at Luna. "Who is the enemy Luna?" He asked looking the cat right in the eyes.

Luna stared for a moment and then blushed before staring at the bed sheets. Her eyes glowed a soft blue from the moonlight that poured into the room through the balcony door. "Well, I hope you have noticed that they are not human." Masao rolled his eyes and rolled to his other side, away from Luna. The cat just exhaled and jumped over the boy's body and continued to speak. "They are evil, Masao. They shouldn't exist in our world… You must find the other Senshi and protect the Princess at all cost."

Masao looked at the cat and smiled. "Wow, a real Princess. Is she cute?" Masao asked with a laugh on his lips. Just as soon as the smile appeared it disappeared and he asked, "What about Sailor Earth?"

Luna nodded and voiced her own concerns on the subject. "I'm not sure, but I am worried that he might not be on our side in this fight. After all, he hasn't really been very helpful, now has he?"

Masao couldn't really agree with the talking cat since the man had saved his life… twice.

"On a brighter note," Luna said with a big smile. "I believe I might have found the next Sailor Senshi." Luna didn't really sound positive on the subject, but it could have just been from not knowing for sure.

"I'm sure you have… Luna…" Masao's voice started to drift off as his eyes closed. "Tell me more about this… Princes…" Masao didn't even get to finish his thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

Somewhere far away from Tokyo was a very cold and dark kingdom, the Dark Kingdom, the home of Queen Beryl and her four Generals. Queen Beryl was standing in the middle of a round room that had a dome of glass overhead. Although the chamber was underground when looking up at the glass you could see the clear night sky, something that always bothered Kohaku who was kneeling on her right knee staring at the floor with her left hand over her heart.

"Why haven't you been able to gather energy for me, Kohaku?" Queen Beryl asked, staring up at the glass dome overhead. The energy that filled the woman was overwhelming for Kohaku and she flinched as she thought about what the Queen could do to her.

"My Queen, I must offer my apologies…" Kohaku said, looking for the right words to say. "It seems that the yoma are… weak… after so long."

"I don't want your excuses, Kohaku. I want results." The Queen said turning her full attention to the woman kneeing before her. Queen Beryl held out her hand and her staff appeared in it, slamming the butt of the staff down, a ring echoed throughout the chamber. "The Great Ruler needs energy and the Crystal must be found!"

Kohaku tensed and nodded her head, standing up straight. "I promise, Queen Beryl, I will gather the energy personally this time."

Queen Beryl waved her hand and Kohaku disappeared in a cloud of golden flower petals. As soon as the last flower disappeared, Onikisu appeared out of the shadows.

"My Queen…" Onikisu said bending to one knee and placing her right hand over his heart. "May I request to attend Kohaku in her quest to gather energy?"

Beryl paused for a moment and looked at the kneeling man. Something about him made Beryl want to snap his neck, but she had to resist the urge, or else she would have no one to work for her. "We all have jobs in this quest Onikisu."

"My Queen?" Onikisu asked.

Queen Beryl sighed and waved her hand. A throne appeared behind her and she took her seat. "Yes. You have my permission." Onikisu smiled and quickly went to his feet. "But Onikisu…" The Queen smiled. "If you fail this time, the energy I need I will gather from Kohaku herself."

Onikisu only paused for a moment before turning around and leaving through the same shadows that he appeared from.

"Wait Princess!" Masao yelled as he ran down the great hall following the girl with blonde hair and that too white dress. Without thought Masao was standing on the balcony overlooking the earth again. Looking down in the courtyard Masao could see a party going on. Hundreds of people wearing the most beautiful clothing that Masao had ever seen were in little groups here and there talking or dancing.

"You must remember…" The same as before said again. It was deep male voice that was all too familiar yet at the same time, not familiar at all. Masao turned and saw a very tall man holding a hand out to him. The man was wearing a mask so Masao had no idea who he was talking too, but he felt comfortable around him, like he should know him. The man had jet black hair and wore battle armor much like himself, but it was different.

It was from the Earth Kingdom. The man had a red cape and was holding a two handed sword in one of his huge hands. "You must remember He-"

Masao jumped up in the bed, throwing Luna off the side and knocking his alarm clock off the side table. Falling back onto the pillow he closed his eyes and sighed. _That guy looked a lot like Mokusei…_ _But… not. _

Luna jumped back on the bed. "What is your problem Masao?" She said holding up her right paw with claws extended. Masao just smiled and rubbed the cat's head and jumped out of the bed.

He walked over to the mirror and examined his body. The last battle had taken a lot out of him. He grimaced at the multiple bruises on the sides of his body and chest. Slowly reaching out for a shirt and carefully putting it over his head and taunt chest he turned his attention to Luna who was watching him. "Um…" Masao said. If a cat could blush, Luna would have been the brightest shade of red known to mankind.

"Oh, Luna, I really never thought of you has a person or anything like that before!" Masao meant it has an apology, but even after he said it, he knew it would make matters worse.

Luna huffed and jumped off the bed, leaving the room. "Well, I am a person thank you very much!" And if a cat could stomp she was doing an excellent attempt at that as well.

Masao just shook his head, he really couldn't understand girls, forget about girl cats. He went back to the mirror and rubbed his temples. _This is getting to be too much. What am I supposed to do? What if this starts to affect my grades at school? _Not that they could get much lower.

Masao sighed and walked out of his room and into the living room. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for school, so he decided to watch a little television, maybe some news, see what's happening in the world.

"A special report just coming in!" The man said looking at the television screen. The man began to talk rather fast as the screen split in two and some footage was playing next to the man. "It appears that the mysterious warrior that saved a group of school children last week saved another group of people just last night!"

Masao watched as the man continued to talk about him. It looked like Sailor Moon was getting to be pretty popular. "Hey Luna!" Masao yelled at the cat.

Luna came running down the hall, thinking they were being attacked. "What is it Masao? Are we being attacked by the enemy?"

"Chill cat, look." Masao smiled at the television as some more of the footage of Sailor Moon was being shown. This scene showed the young man flipping back away from the monster that was attack him and then sending a flash of light at the thing. Masao stopped smiling when he noticed that Luna was not very happy with him.

"The world is not supposed to notice you, Masao!" Luna said looking less mad and more disappointed.

"What am I supposed to do, Luna? Ask the yoma to attack me in a less cowered area?"

Huffing again, Luna walked out of the living room. "I have work to do Masao, try not to announce to the world that you are Sailor Moon!"

Masao just narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me get you fixed Luna!" He yelled as he got off the couch and followed the cat down the hall. In the background the news continued about an international kidnapping that the two completely missed on the news.

"Next in international news… It looks like a Japanese girl was taken during a college trip to a New York art museum…"

Kohaku stood in the middle of a cavern even further below the Great Chamber the she thought her Queen knew about. The sounds of the female struggling made her smile. How she enjoyed taking the girl away from the very attractive young man. How she screamed. How he roared to let her go.

Kohaku stood with her back to her victim and held her chin with her right hand, thinking about her next move. Her blonde hair was in its perfect play like it always was and her battle outfit had not a single mark on it.

Turning she looked at the blonde girl that she had taken this morning. "Hmm…" She said as she circled the tied up child. The girl was brave or stupid. She stared Kohaku down with such hatred that the woman thought that they might have known each other from long ago. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

The girl didn't say anything, but just stared the woman down, daring her to do her worst. "I think you know who you are better than anyone else does…" Kohaku let her sentence trail off, making the girl think that Kohaku knew more than what she was letting on.

"What do you want, Kohaku?" The girl asked the woman.

For a moment, Kohaku looked shocked. How did this girl know her name? Who was she and how did she have the same energy reading as Sailor Moon?

"I believe that young man called you Usagi, no?" Kohaku said, hoping her shock didn't show on her face. Kohaku looked at the girl from top to bottom, hoping that she could shake the girl, scare her. "I plan to make good use of you, one way or another." Kohaku's eyes went wide and she waved a hand. Usagi didn't have time to think, much less react as ice formed around her and then she disappeared.

Onikisu appeared behind Kohaku and walked up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think you're going to be late for school… Elizabeth." He smiled when he said the name. Kohaku smiled as well, but hers was a different smile, she smiled to her lover.

Kohaku turned around and wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his cheek. The Queen didn't believe in love, but that wouldn't stop Kohaku with her feelings for the man she loved.

"What were you doing down here anyways, Kohaku?" He asked, kissing her back and looking into her eyes.

Kohaku just smiled and morphed into Elizabeth. "I was thinking about my next mission…"

"About that…" Onikisu said. "The Queen has given me permission to come along with you, to gather energy."

Kohaku smiled and placed a finger on the man's lips. "There is a concert tonight. I have gathered three of my most power yoma to help in the task tonight."

"I really wish you wouldn't rely to much on –" Kohaku kissed the man she loved to make him stop talking. She smiled and then cocked her head.

"I'm gonna be late." She smiled and disappeared before the man could say anything.

Onikisu smiled as the woman he loved disappeared. After the last golden petal vanished he looked around the room. Something was different in here but he couldn't see anything different. This place was much deeper then he thought they could go, but that had changed weeks ago when he discovered it for his and Kohaku's getaways.

"You're doing what?" Luna said in a loud and harsh voice.

Masao had just gotten home from school and ran straight to his room to change his clothes. Luna had made plans for the two to train tonight and hopefully look for the next Sailor Senshi, but Masao had nipped that plain in the butt. Masao stopped rummaging through his closet long enough to look at the angry cat. "Come on Luna, I've been doing this whole Sailor Senshi thing for a week now! I want a break. I'm going to the concert."

Masao looked down at the cat and smiled. "Maybe you would have some fun too?"

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Masao had done a good job for the past week, and maybe he did need a break. "Well, I guess one concert won't be too bad…" Luna mused.

Masao smiled and nodded his head. Just then his cell phone went off and the young man walked over to see who the message was from. Looking at the screen he flipped the phone open and smiled. _Five minutes!_ Umi had texted him.

Masao closed the phone and rushed out of his room, Luna right behind him. Masao grabbed the bag that he had on the table before he headed towards the door and the two rushed out of the apartment.

Downstairs Masao saw Umi and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, "We ready to go?"

Umi nodded in agreement and then saw Luna at his feet. "Is the cat coming too?" She said with a giggle.

Masao smiled and kneeled down opening the backpack. Luna jumped in and Masao zipped it up but left a hole big enough for the cat's head. "Yes." Masao smiled down at the girl after standing up and placing the bag back on his back.

Queen Beryl sat on her throne watching her globe on the top of her staff. She was thinking about when she was set free. _How can I please my master, and yet work for… who ever that thing is._ Beryl thought about all her plans, the past the present and even the future.

Something wasn't right. She needed to gather energy for her great ruler, but something didn't feel right. It was almost as if she had done something like this before.

It was almost as if this wasn't actually had things were supposed to happen.

Beryl continued to stare into her crystal globe as she searched for answers that she knew would never come.

"That was fantastic!" Masao said as he and Umi made their way to a rest area during a break in the concert. Umi nodded in agreement and walked over to the restroom. It was so crowded that it looked like she would be waiting for quite some time. "Good luck with that!" Masao laughed. "I'll wait for you over there." Masao walked over to an empty bench and sat down, taking off his bag and letting Luna jump out of it.

"The girl is rather good." Luna said smiling and licking some of her fur back into place. Masao was humming a part of the last song that Mika had performed and nodded to the cat. "But I feel something from the girl… I don't know if it's just the energy of the crowd or if it's something…"

Masao had stopped humming and looked around the crowed area. He felt something… something evil around here. He quickly stood to his feet and walked back towards the entrance of the concert hall. "Masao?" Luna asked looking around the room and quickly followed.

The two made their way to the entrance and looked out over the crowds of people. "You don't feel that?" Masao asked. "It's… evil…"

Luna just shook her head. She couldn't feel anything evil… She couldn't feel… anything… at… She stopped thinking as she finally did feel something, but it wasn't evil and it wasn't coming from this room, but beyond it. While Masao continued to scan the hall Luna made her way to the other side of the room, looking for what she thought was something positive.

Elizabeth was setting next to a very tall, very built young man while they watched people roam about the stands and walk ways during a down time of the concert. Elizabeth smiled as she rubbed the huge chest of the man next to her. "That disguise looks good on you, Onikisu." The woman said not looking at her lover, but watching the crowd before her.

"We have a job to do Kohaku." Onikisu smiled as he looked down at himself. His normal body was slim, this one… well, one could get use to the attention that he got with this body.

Kohaku sighed as she waved a hand and a yoma appeared in the seat next to her.

"Yes Mistress?" It said as it crossed it's legs at the knee and looked out at all the fresh and crazy energy that was filling the room.

"I want you to gather has much energy as possible." Kohaku smiled, wrapping her arms around Onikisu's left arm. "Oh… and the more people you kill, the better."

The yoma smiled as it jumped into the air and disappeared.

"The others?" Onikisu asked. Kohaku sighed again and waved her hand, two more appeared, bowed their heads and disappeared into the crowd as well. "They are?"

"Grape, Housenka, and Suzuran… Some of the best at what they do." Kohaku said smiling as she heard the first explosion. "They will make sure to gather the purest energy for our Queen."

Onikisu smiled as the two disappeared from the concert hall as more explosions and screams erupted around them.

Masao had transformed into Sailor moon from the very first scream that he had heard. Right now he had counted two yoma and he couldn't be sure of how many there were. He couldn't do this alone! As soon as he began to shout an attack another one would attack him from behind. _Luna!_

Sailor Moon jumped from his cover and landed on the closest yoma, knocking the breath out of it. He jumped again and gathered energy in his hands, throwing it at another yoma before a scream stopped him from attacking.

"Sailor Moon!" The yoma screeched. "If you want the girl to live, back done now."

Sailor Moon gasped when he saw the girl that the yoma had. "Mika!"

Luna watched as Mika walked on stage at the sound of the screaming. The poor girl had no idea what she was walking into. Before Luna or Mika could do anything, one of the yoma had grabbed the girl, shouted at Sailor Moon, and threatened her life.

Luna watched the girl react to the situation. She wasn't calm, but something about her made Luna think that she was the one. She was a Sailor Senshi. Luna needed to help the young girl so she could fulfill her destiny. So she could become the next Sailor Senshi.

Without thought, Luna ran with all her strength and jumped at the yoma. She sored through the air and clamped onto the yoma's arm, sinking her teeth and nails into the thing.

The yoma screamed in rage and through Mika down to the ground, grabbed Luna and through the cat across the stage.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon roared, but was unable to move due to being blocked by the other two yoma.

"Mika!" Luna managed to gasp out as she slowly got her feet. "I know this will be a lot to take in but take this!" Luna threw a crystal blue gem at the woman. "Mika please! Take this a shout out, Mercury Planet Power!"

Without second thought Mika did what she was told. She felt warmth inside as crystal blue energy surrounded her. The jewel appeared at the girl's chest and a light blue bow appeared around it. From the jewel light blue ribbons poured all around her body, melting into her Sailor Fuku. The body of the battle suit was black and a dark blue mini skirt appeared around her waist. As the light faded around her another bow at the small of her back appeared that matched her front bow. The battle suit was finished off with knee high boots that matcher her mini skirt and bows.

"Sailor Mercury!" Luna yelled and Mika looked down at herself and squealed. The yoma that was closest to her growled and charged at her. Sailor Mercury smiled and easily jumped out of the way, shock spreading across her face.

"How am I doing this?" She shouted as she jumped away from the yoma that sent thick vines at her. Sailor Mercury avoided another volley attacked as Luna nodded.

"You are a Sailor Senshi of Justice, It comes naturally!" Luna smiled.

Sailor Moon watched as his idol, Mika transformed into Sailor Mercury, a Sailor Senshi of justice. He was so shocked from the transformation that he hadn't even noticed one of the yoma closing in on him.

"Earth Bomber!" Bright green energy soared towards the yoma that was about to attack Sailor Moon and she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Sailor Moon turned around and saw Sailor Earth jumping from the top balcony and glide down to where he was standing. Sailor Earth punched the yoma next to Sailor Moon and smiled down at him. "You need to be more careful Sailor Moon; they were right in front of you."

"Sabao Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled as mist filled the entire room.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon yelled as everything in front of him disappeared. "I'm not done with you! Sailor Earth!"

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled from somewhere in the fog. "You need to focus!"

Sailor Moon groaned at being told twice now that he needed to pay more attention. He stopped shouting and closed his eyes. He may not have been able to see anything, but he could focus. And he would.

Gathering all the energy he could he shouted. "Moon Twilight Flash!" And silver energy surrounded the young man as it shot out into two different directions, killing the yoma and turning them into dust.

The mist began to clear and Sailor Moon could see that Sailor Mercury and Luna were standing right in front of him.

"Now that the enemy is gone, Sailor Moon, meet Sailor Mercury, the warrior of intelligence and the element water." Luna smiled as she introduced the two Sailor Senshi.

"Amazing!" Sailor Moon said. "Mika is Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon could almost jump right out of his suit. _Finally, a Sailor Senshi that wouldn't be a complete ass!_


	4. Act 4

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act Four:

A Noble Man of Fire

"You know Masao, I was worried about you!" Umi was standing over Masao while he was sitting at his desk in the classroom. It was lunch break for the school and since it was raining everyone was inside the building. Masao yawned and stretched looking up at his friend, Luna and he had worked out a plan if Umi had asked this question. But Masao hadn't thought she would still be asking him after a week.

"Aww, Umi! You know when all those people started to scream and run, I got lost in the crowd." Masao handed a piece of his lunch to Umi, motioning for her to sit down. "Before I knew it I was outside, looking for you." Umi just stared at him. It was true she had found him looking for her outside the concert hall, but still, some things just didn't add up. Like, it took her almost an hour after the fact to find him, "looking for her".

She just smiled and nodded, Masao would tell her when he was ready; she knew that for a fact. Umi pushed her long dark blue hair behind her ears and took a seat in front of the young man. It wasn't until then that she noticed Masao was no longer looking at her, but past her. Turning around she saw what he was looking at, Sakura. Umi hated the girl, well, hatred was too harsh of a word; she just disliked the woman very very much.

Sakura was tall for a girl, all legs, _the perfect figure for a Barbie, _Umi thought. Sakura had long brunette hair, the sides of her hair she gathered in the back with a bow at the center of her head. Behind each ear she had tight ringlets that reached her shoulders. Umi just glared at the girl then with a huff turned back to Masao.

Masao stood to go talk to Sakura but was stopped with the entrance of another woman. The door that had been shut banged open with a loud thud. In the doorway stood Elizabeth, a very distraught looking Elizabeth. Her eyes were filled with panic; her school uniform looked like she had slept in it for days. Her once beautiful thick braid was now just a messy jumble.

The door banging up had caught Sakura off guard and she fell into the nearest desk. "Hey!" She yelled as she hit the floor. Everyone in the class room had just stared, Sakura, the most popular girl in the grade, taken out by the newest, most beautiful girl in the grade. Silence filled the room as Sakura got to her feet.

"I need… I need…" Elizabeth took a few steps into the class room, not really walking towards anything and chanting the same words over and over. Masao walked over to help Sakura and they both just stared at the girl and took a step back. Just as Elizabeth grabbed the nearest person a man entered the room.

Standing head and shoulders taller than everyone else in the room, his presence over filled everyone else. He had the same color hair has Elizabeth, but cut shorter, much shorter, almost shaved to the scalp. His body was well formed and his cloths seemed to be too small, which made him look even bigger.

Turning Elizabeth around he took her into his arms and spoke with the deepest voice Masao had ever heard. "Elizabeth darling, what have I told you? You're sick, you cannot be here." She just looked up at him and smiled, nodding. The man looked at the class and smiled, making all the girls sigh. "Sorry about the interruption. I am sure Elizabeth will be back as soon as she is able." And with that he turned Elizabeth and himself around and headed out the door and down the hall. A few of the students poked heads out the door to watch as they left.

"Weird." Sakura and Masao said at the same time. They both looked at each other when they said that, making Masao blush and Sakura giggle.

* * *

"My Queen, it seems that Kohaku has disappeared." Jetto was speaking to Queen Beryl. The man seemed to be just a little aggravated that Kohaku had disappeared when he thought he might have grown closer to finding his prize.

Beryl just sat on her thrown examining her crystal globe, it seems someone is helping her "disappear." The Queen just smiled. "Jetto, how goes the search for the Crystal?" She asked expecting answers, not more excuses.

Jetto looked a little shocked, but he quickly recovered. "It seems that Kohaku had been searching in America of all places and I have sent some of the yoma to investigate, but as of yet, they have found nothing." As Jetto talked, Shinju appeared in a shower of white light spheres.

"My Queen." Shinju fell to one knee and placed a hand over her heart.

Queen Beryl looked at her two strongest generals and sighed. She was surrounded by imbeciles. Kohaku on the run after her third failure and that fool, Onikisu, was helping the woman he loved. Beryl thought she had a better control over her generals, but it seemed she was mistaken… again.

"My Queen," Jetto said looking from Shinju back to Beryl. "Do you think that these Sailor Warriors are after the Silver Crystal as well?" Jetto and Shinju stood up from the floor and looked at the Queen's face and the lack of expression. "Please tell us, Queen Beryl… what exactly is the Silver Crystal?"

The Queen sat on her throne staring at the two people in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she finally said, "I have been told that the Silver Crystal is a stone that is the source of all energy. It has unlimited power and unlimited potential." The two generals look at the Queen in shock, she smiled. "The one who wields it will become the ruler of the entire universe!.

"Shinju, the search for the Silver Crystal will be delayed for now. Energy is needed to free are great Ruler, Metalia , and I am entrusting that job to you." The Queen went back to her glass globe, clearly done with the conversion. "My Queen, but I'm in the process-" The Queen cut Shinju off with a loud and powerful voice. "You do what you are told Shinju," empathizing the woman's name, "And I COMMAND you to find me energy!" With a wavy of Beryl's hand Shinju and Jetto were forced to leave in a shower of pure white spheres of energy.

Beryl stood from her throne and looked around the large room. Taking her gaze up to the windows above her she looked at the stars. _All I ever wanted was him… _She thought and smiled at a long ago memory. One day, she would get back everything. One day, she would find revenge!

* * *

"Masao, I have already given one of these to Mika, so here is yours." Luna said handing a communication device to the young teenager. It looked like a watch with a moon face covering it, upon opening the cover, there was no clock, but a speaker that you could talk into. "Push the button on the side." Luna continued.

Masao pushed to button and heard a bit, a clear crisp female voice asked, "Masao, what's up?"

"Mika?" Masao asked and the voice replied.

"Yes! Is there youma around? Do you need help?" Mika asked.

"Nope, just testing the watch out!" Masao smiled and looked at Luna. "This has got to be one of the coolest things ever, Luna!" He was too excited for Luna's taste.

"Right, and being able to transform into a Fighter for Justice is nothing." She said dryly.

"Anyways, Masao, I am on my way right now to come and pick you up. If you could meet me outside of your apartment?" Masao agreed and quickly gathered some things and picked up Luna who was still in a sour mood. Locking the door behind him, he sighed and walked to the elevator.

Outside Masao waited for the jet black limo to turn around the corner and stop in front of him. The door opened and Masao quickly got in, before anyone could see who was inside the car. With a slam of the door the limo took off and joined traffic.

Masao sat across from Mika gazing at her. She looked better in person then she could ever look on TV. She was short and dainty. Her dark blue hair was wavy and down to her shoulders today, much different from the style she was wearing the last time that they met. He had known her for a week now and he still couldn't believe everything. Mika, a Sailor Senshi! This was too much for him; he laughed and took a deep breath. Mika was playing on a mini computer that Luna had given her.

Mika always wore some of the most fashionable styles the world had to offer. Today she was wearing something that was big in Paris, but was lost on Masao, he was never really into anything like that, but he knew when something was "popular". He admired how even on a car ride she seemed to be perfect, _just like a movie star _he thought. Luna was busy with Mika looking something up on her computer.

Mika and Luna were looking for energy readings that matched the Senshi's own energy reading. "The first think we need to do is find the four senshi and then we can find the Princess." Mika just nodded and looked over the top of her computer, watching Masao watch her. She blushed, she had only known Masao for a week, but something about him was different from all the people that she was around before. Never before had someone liked her for her.

Ever since she could remember her parents had made her do movies and dramas. All Mika wanted was to be a normal girl, and now being a Sailor Senshi to top things off, _there goes normal, _she thought. Smiling she typed something in the computer.

Mika was always gifted with schooling and computers, although she could never do public school, her tutors had said she would of rated in the top ten in all her subjects, top ten in the nation as well.

"I have my suspensions on a teenager boy that goes to school with Masao, but I'm not positive." That brought Masao out of his daydream, a new senshi? He sat up straighter in the leather seat to listen more clearly.

"A new Senshi Luna?" Mika asked the silent question that Masao was about to ask. Luna just nodded and then walked over to the far side of the car, looking out the window.

"I don't want to say who, because I could be wrong." Mika just nodded and took it like it was, she was use to being told when and where. Masao on the other hand had no such patience and grilled Luna.

"But who do you think it is Luna?" Masao said shifting himself to the other end on the car, moving closer to Luna.

"Masao!" Luna said glaring at the young man. "I told you to wait!"

Mika giggled at the two as Masao tried to chase the cat in the small space of the limo.

* * *

Shinju stood in the middle of a dark room hissing to herself. She had the habit of playing with a strain of hair and twirling it between her fingers. Her other hand was to her face, she slightly chewed on her thumb. _What am I going to do? _She thought staring off into space. There was no way to get enough energy to awaken the Master, and yet her Queen made her take this job.

_Why do you think we are looking for the Crystal! _She screamed to herself. Pacing back and forth Shinju gazed off into space and didn't notice a man appear in a shower of black-purple lighting. Shinju continued to look at the floor as she turned around and bumped right into the man. Taking a step back she fell out of her daze.

Jetto stood in front of her, amused. She glared at him. It was true that Shinju found the arrogant man attractive; even admitted that she loved him once, but that was in the past. Now in the open and around her Queen she had to act as if the very man in front of her repulsed her.

"What is it?" Not even trying to hold back the venom in her voice. Jetto smiled and walked a short distance from the woman; it seemed he didn't want to push her too far.

"It seems you have been assigned," He stopped at the word assigned and let it linger in the air before moving on. "To find energy for our Great Lord?" He give the woman a smile that would have slapped anyone; anyone but her.

Letting the arrogance roll off of her she turned her back to him, a stray strain of her pure white hair fell out of place and rested in the middle of her line of vision. Huffing it out of the way she thought of something. Turning and smiling Shinju replied. "It seems so, and I have a wonderful plan at that." She said with an obnoxious laugh, if Jetto was surprised he showed not a sign of it.

"I'm glad you can find this amusing, it seems Kohaku has gone missing and the Queen has sent Onikisu to find her." He said the last part with a smile, it was clear that the Dark Kingdom knew about _that _relationship, everyone but the Queen. Now irritation was filling Shinju, what did she care if that woman was going to suffer for failure? Jetto took a few paces forward toward Shinju.

Shinju was about to take a step back but stopped, she would not be bullied, she would not be tricked. Jetto raised his hand and brushed aside the stray strain of hair that kept swinging in front of her face. Putting the strain of hair behind her ear he smiled and looked like he was remembering a fond memory. "It seems some pasts should never be forgotten." He said and disappeared in the black-purple lighting.

Placing a hand on the spot that Jetto had last touched her, Shinju smiled. Forming plans in her head she started to pace back and forth again. Something would work, anything, but the key was which type of yoma. While pacing back and forth she kept her hand on that spot that Jetto had touched her, never moving her hand.

_In public and around people I hate him, but in private… _

* * *

Hino Akihito was tall, dark, and handsome, or so he was told by every girl that he had ever gone out with. Right now Akihito was striped to the waist, sweat rolled down a toned body and his muscles glinted in the fading light of the day. His blood red hair was darker than usual and matted to his head Akihito was practicing his kick boxing and was vigorously attacking a punching bag.

In the middle of an attack, Akihito grabbed the punching bag and laid his head on it, breathing hard. With a sigh he went back and began to punch again. He was remembering what a crappy day he had had and his punching went to a new level. His father always put him at this level of tension.

Politicians ran in the family, and his father wanted him to be one. Akihito had no desire to go into the "family business" and he grew angrier that his father tried to push him in that direction. That simple push was one thing that drove Akihito to be such the "problem child" that he acted to be. The fact of the matter was he had a secret, a very deep and some could say dark secret.

Akihito heard a creek from the window and stopped punching, turning towards the noise. A black cat stood in the window, watching him beat the punching bag. Akihito walked to the window to pet the cat, when he noticed that it had a bald spot on its forehead. "You're the kitty that was following me the other day." The cat began to mouth and then choked as Akihito finished his sentence. He laughed and stretched the cat's head, which made the cat begin to purr.

Akihito laughed and turned back to the punching back. Walking past it and grabbing his gym back he threw it over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Stopping and looking back at the cat he spoke again. "Well, do you want to follow me again, or you just going to sit there?" Luna waited and thought about what she should do. Acting like a normal cat she stretched and extended her claws. Jumping to the soft mats that lined the floor she ran up the Akihito and walked between his legs, rubbing her body and winding back and forth.

"If you come home with me, I don't know how Grandpa would feel." He said opening the door and walking out into the hallway. Luna followed him like he had a treat to give her and Akihito continued to talk to her. "Grandpa is the Shinto priest at the Hikawa Shine. I don't know how he feels about kitties." He paused and looked down at the cat. "At least you're a girl kitty." Akihito laughed. Walking out of the building Akihito made his way home. "Grandpa likes the girls…"

A short walk across the city and at the steps of the Hikawa Shine, Akihito paused and looked down at the cat that had followed him the entire way. Smiling down at the cat, he began to walk up the stairs to the top of the hill and to his home. The Shine sat on top of one of the largest hills in the city and was part of the local park.

Akihito had his apartment to the left of the main building, the door was open, which made Akihito start. Walking up to the open door he looked in and saw nothing of importance, hearing something from behind him, he spun. His grandfather was taking a step back with both hands in the air.

"You caught me." His grandfather said in a higher voice than the average old man. Akihito smiled. His grandfather was very short, almost as short as a small child and had one of the most ridicules mustaches Akihito had ever seen on a grown man.

"Almost got me, grandpa." Akihito said and walking into his room, his grandfather followed right behind.

"You know Akihito, I worry about you!" His grandfather said walking into the bed room and sliding the paper door shut. No one noticed the black cat in the corner. "You should do more than just go to school and work out! How about a girlfriend, eh?" His grandfather said with a giggle, his grandfather was obsessed with girls.

Akihito just smiled as he put his bag down and started going through its contents. He was actually a pretty good student, no one ever saw that side of him though. Ever since he was little he was upset with the world. At a young age his father had a sister that died, his father had never been the same, his mother disappeared and his father sent him to the shine, where he met his cousin. She had left not long after and found a career in voice acting and singing, leaving him alone, again.

"Grandfather, I have a lot of homework I have to do, how about we talk about this some other time?" His Grandfather knew how to take a hint and just nodded, backing out of the room and leaving the young man to his thoughts.

Akihito crashed down on the bed and took a deep breath, the black cat came out of the corner and meowed. Rubbing her head she jumped up onto the bed and made herself comfortable. Opening a book Akihito dove into his homework.

* * *

Shinju had been floating in the air and following the red headed boy since he had left the dojo building. She had noticed him talking to a little black cat that seemed oddly familiar to her. What really caught her attention was the feeling she got from the boy, like she knew him from a long time ago.

Shinju needed energy and the boy had a lot of it and no doubt would lead her to many more people with energy, she smiled. Jetto had told her he would look for Onikisu so she could continue her job of searching for the Crystal. Shinju smiled as she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

She quickly found herself at a local shine and landed on the ground. The boy was talking to an older man and Shinju's eyes widen in shock. _No! _She thought hissing as she backed away and hid behind a tree. The two disappeared into a room and she put a hand to her chin. _This is… I have to look into this! But I do need energy… _Snapping her fingers a youma appeared. "Steal the boy's energy and then meet me back at the camber." And she disappeared.

* * *

Luna's head shot up and she looked at the paper door. Akihito looked at the cat and walked over to the door to open it. "You want out kitty?" He said as he began to slide the door open. Before the door could open fully something came crashing through the door and knocking Akihito back. The thing slammed into a table that had all off Akihito's papers and books on it, causing them to fly into the air, Luna hissed as she jumped out of the way.

Akihito had fallen face first down to the floor, he shifted his weight and looked up to see something standing above him. Its skin was pasty white and had long light brown hair. The thing's hair began to grow and it quickly wrapped around the boy, who was desperately trying to get away.

Luna jumped into the air and began to scratch the youma who yelled in pain and its hair grew to its normal length. Akihito and Luna ran out of the room and into the center of the Shine area. "Akihito! You must use this and transform!" Luna threw a red color gem at the shocked young man. Akihito grabbed it in the air and stood there, confused. A cat as talking to him!

"Akihito! You are a Sailor Senshi for justice! You must take that and transform into Sailor Mars!" Luna said to him, Akihito didn't know what to say, much less to do and the youma was now getting out of the room and walking towards the two. Luna started to yell at the man with more force and he finally nodded, he was going to do what was expected. "Mars Planet Power!" He yelled and threw his arm into the air. Fire erupted out of the crystal and rained down over Akihito, covering him in flame.

"I won't allow you to destroy this shine! With the power of Mars, I will burn you to ashes! The Senshi of flame and passion, I'm Sailor Mars!" Luna had jumped out of the way as Akihito turned into Sailor Mars and watched as the man introduced himself. She was impressed; none of the other Senshi did so much as introduce themselves or her for that matter.

The youma yelled in frustration and charged at Sailor Mars who easily jumped out of the way. "Fire Soul!" Mars said as he turned in the air and landed on the ground. A ring of fire appeared around the youma and shot up into the air. Screaming in pain the ring slowly disappeared and the youma was gone. Sailor Mars was standing in the court yard looking at what he had done.

"Who?" Sailor Moon had appeared out of nowhere, along with Sailor Mercury.

"I guess better now than never?" Luna said looking from Sailor Moon to Sailor Mars. "He is the Senshi of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars!" Luna introduced Akihito to the group. Sailor Mars walked over to the group and recognized who they both were, clearly a little shocked.

"Sailor Mars… You're the third Sailor Senshi." Sailor Moon said looking confused, but also feeling rather happy that they had another ally.

Sailor Mars looked down at what he was wearing. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury walked up to him, Mercury holding out her hand. "Welcome to the group." She said very cheerfully. Mars just looked at her and he shook his head turning away from the two.

"Don't be too friendly. I'm not your companion." He walked away and his outfit changed to what he was wearing before he transformed. He continued down the steps and away from the other two Sailor Senshi and the stunned cat.

"Wait!" She yelled after him as he descended down the stairs.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from someone like him." Sailor Moon said turning to Sailor Mercury who looked confused.

"You know him?" Mercury asked.

"Sadly."


	5. Act 5

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act Five:

Cherry Blossoms Falling

"Today in the news! It looks like Sailor V has done it again!" The volume of the television set was blaring so Masao could hear it from his bedroom. It was early Monday morning and the young man was getting ready for school. While getting dressed Luna was sitting on the bed watching Masao and listening to the television set. Not paying any attention to Masao, Luna didn't see the t-shirt flying towards her head.

Scrambling from under the shirt Luna made her way to the living room where the television was. "She was seen in the downtown area early last night…" The man continued to tell the story. Luna was too busy deep in thought to think about anything else right now. Akihito was Sailor Mars and yet, he wanted nothing to do with the Sailor Senshi, he was worse than Sailor Earth Luna thought.

Deep in thought, she made her way to the window seal and jumped on it. They were on the twenty-first floor of the apartment building and Luna could see all across the city. She sighed as her thoughts went back in time. _Mars was always hot headed, but he always seemed to come around. I just hope it's not too late…_

"Luna, what happened, I was talking to you!" Masao said walking into the living room and sitting down on the overpriced, but very comfortable, couch.

Luna looked back at Masao and jumped off the window seal, walking over to him. "Just thinking about Akihito…" Luna's speech trailed off as she went back into deep thought.

Masao's face darkened at the other man's name. Masao and Akihito never got along and Luna was afraid that it would cause tension among the group. Mika seemed to be getting along with Masao well and had no clue why Akihito had acted that way the other day. "That man is useless to us, Luna!" Masao said as he got up and walked toward the kitchen.

Luna just sat there. Mika seemed to be fitting in quite nicely. She had been a Sailor Senshi not for two weeks and seemed to be balancing her acting career and Senshi duties well. Masao was even better, but Luna expected nothing but the best from him. Sailor Earth was bothering her too; he seemed to have his own mission and didn't want to work with the group. Now, this so called Sailor V seems to be making a bigger scene then the rest of the Senshi.

_I need to research into this. _Luna couldn't remember a Sailor V in her past, she only remembered a few things and most she has told Mika and Masao, and there are some secrets that the Senshi just aren't ready for yet. She shook her head and jumped onto the couch. Later she planned to look into Sailor V and Sailor Earth, but she couldn't let Masao know where she was going.

* * *

A roar filled the entire ice cavern. Queen Beryl was just informed of the failure of Shinju. Shinju was on both knees facing the floor, fearing for her safety. Jetto and Onikisu appeared as the echo of Beryl's voice left the room. The two men looked at their Queen who had fire in her eyes. Her lips pushed together in a very thin line and her hands were griping the sides of her throne till her knuckles were pure white.

Shinju just informed Beryl that Sailor Mars had appeared, but Shinju had left before she could find out who he was. Beryl was clearly not happy and with Kohaku missing and this on top of everything else, the Queen was in a fury. Beryl raised her hand and sliced it through the air, a whip of air struck all three generals, knocking Shinju to the floor and the two male generals backwards.

Shinju slowly got to her knees and pushed a strand of hair back behind her left ear, looking up at the two men she saw that Onikisu had a thin cut on his cheek; he must have wiped at it because the blood was smeared. Jetto let the thin line of red fill the wound till it overflowed and a tear drop shape fell down his cheek.

"How DARE you!" She yelled at all three. She let go of the throne and stood in front of them. "Not only have you let Kohaku walk free, but you have let another senshi awaken! Do you understand what this means? Do you?" The last part was so high Shinju thought she heard the woman's voice crack.

"My Queen, if you would let-" Another crack of air struck Onikisu and he fell back. The Queen walked past Jetto and Shinju and stood before Onikisu, who had fallen on his back. "I _know _your hiding her! I still have need of you, that's why I haven't killed you, _yet._" The Queen emphasized the word yet and made all three generals whence. She placed a dark purple heel on the man's chest. "So help me, when I do find her, death will be a pleasure thanks to _you_." Pressing harder on Onikisu's chest the man grunted.

The Queen turned back around and started walking away from the group. "Leave me."

Without a pause they all disappeared and left the Queen alone with her thoughts. Jetto had been the only one to gather enough energy for Beryl. What little he had gathered she gave to her sleeping master. Now, every so often Metalia would speak to Beryl directly and help Beryl along.

Beryl walked to her throne and as she did it slowly faded away and she walked right through it. She continued to walk toward the far end of the hall and a doorway appeared; Beryl walked through. The deep dark hall led Beryl to the room that housed Metalia, now was a time that Beryl needed a step in the right direction. Everything was falling apart like before, but she wasn't going to lose this time, she wasn't going to lose him again.

Entering a circle room filled with a red orange light, Beryl walked towards the back end of the room with a glowing red sphere. Before she could step halfway across the room a sharp female voice spoke to Beryl.

"Bring them to me."

Beryl looked a little confused and continued to walk to the sphere. "My Queen?"

Leaning on both knees in front of the glowing sphere, Beryl held out both hands. A shimmering ball of white light appeared in Beryl's hands and began to grow. "I offer this energy for you, my Master." The ball of light floated towards the glowing sphere and Metalia absorbed the energy.

Something inside the sphere moved and pulsed. "Beryl, it is time." The female voice said, this time the voice seemed to be stronger and echoed throughout the camber.

Beryl looked up from the floor, "My Queen?".

"Has it been so long? Have you forgotten? I want her Generals to come to me!" The voice rang throughout the hall. Beryl was confused for a moment… Who was _she?_

* * *

"Masao, are you okay?" Umi had walked up to his desk and put and hand down to bring Masao out of his daydream. Umi had been worried about him for a few days now. To her, nothing has happened to Masao, but to him, a lot has changed in the past month. Masao was good friends with Umi, but he could never tell her what has been going on, and in the process, the two began to drift apart.

Masao sighed and patted Umi's hand that was on his desk. He stood to huge her but stopped when he had noticed Sakura walking in. Umi huffed and flopped down in her seat as she watched her best friend walk over to the_ other woman. _She smiled at the thought. She gazed as she watched Masao move closer to Sakura when a group of her friends blocked her view and began to talk to her.

Masao slowly walked to Sakura and time seemed to slow as he got closer to a girl he thought he loved. Sakura had a way to make the standard school uniform look elegant and Masao could only stare. "Hello." Sakura said as Masao walked the last few feet to stand in front of her.

"Hel-Hello." He finally got out. She blushed, which made him blush. Masao never felt awkward around anyone but her and this made him even more awkward. As he went to ask her something he noticed someone behind Sakura, it was Akihito. "Excuse me." He said as he walked past her. Walking past her Sakura stopped him.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me out?" She just barely spat out. Masao was taken aback and stopped to turn and look at Sakura. This is what he had wanted to do and Akihito had almost spoiled it! _Another thing to hate that man for, _Masao thought as he stopped to take in the new information.

* * *

Luna stood up and stretched before she jumped off the couch. It must have been an hour after Masao had left and she went to the young man's room. Digging through Masao's things she found what she was looking for and dragged it to the living room. She connected the minicomputer to the television and began to type.

Her computer was powerful, but she had a way to connect to the major computers of the world and make her minicomputer a super computer, something she needed to do to accomplish her task. The television served as a dual screen. She was looking for information on Sailor Earth and Sailor V. Sailor V seemed to be all over the country, but Luna couldn't find anything on what the young woman was doing. _She could be the princess…_

Sailor Earth could not be found anywhere. No one fit his description and Luna had nowhere to begin. As she was typing she noticed something blinking at the bottom of the screen. Clicking on it, a small box with a few typed words appeared. _Luna, the time is coming, the Sailor Senshi need to be ready._

Luna sighed and closed the box. The Master computer was speaking to her. From what she could remember, the Master computer was somewhere on the Moon, she couldn't remember much about it, but her memory was getting better every day. _What am I suppose to do? _She thought as she powered down the computer and dragged it back to the closet.

* * *

Masao walked down the street gazing off into the distance. He was thinking about the day's events and how Sakura was so forward for him, he thought he liked it. Smiling, he stretched his left arm above his head and held it there, supporting it with his right arm on top of his head. "Well, today _was_ a good day!" Masao said turning the street corner and being hit by something hard, falling to the ground he looked up.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" Mokusei's deep voice said with a deep laugh. Holding out his hand, Masao grabbed it and was pulled up instead of being helped up. Masao looked up into Mokusei's eyes and got that strange feeling again, a lightheaded feeling. Shaking his head he agreed with the taller, older man. Masao gave off a small laugh so he would offend the man.

"Where are you in a hurry to? Mokusei asked and Masao blushed looking down at the street quickly.

"No hurry, just day-dreaming." Masao said taking a few steps back. Mokusei laughed, almost as if he knew what Masao was thinking. Masao was about to say something else when another ruff, deep voice spoke out.

"What seems to be the problem?" Akihito said, rough and rude.

Akihito was just as tall as Mokusei was, but a lot more muscle to him. Akihito walked right up behind Masao and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Masao didn't know what to make of this, Masao was tall, but the two men towered over him and both seemed to have a tense aura to them. "I hope Masao here hasn't been bothering you?" Akihito said again, forcing Masao behind him. Mokusei tensed around the eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"No problem here, we were just having a conversion." Looking down at his wrist he faked a smile. "Seems like I have to run anyways… Masao, I'll talk to you later." Mokusei said walking down the street and disappearing around a corner.

Masao's mouth was hanging wide open and what just happened. "What do you-"

Akihito cut him off. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He said with just a little too much heat in his voice.

If Masao's jaw could unhinge itself anymore, it would have fallen completely off. "What are you talking about?" Masao said just as heatedly.

Akihito scrawl at the smaller boy in front of him. "You may do things a certain way, but as long as _Im_ a Senshi now you will be careful!" He said as he poked Masao in the chest with a finger. "I don't think you have-!" Akihito was cut off by a shrill scream down the right side of the building, back towards the school. Both teenagers looked at each other and ran towards the scream.

The sight before them was a horror. A side building to the school was aflame and students were strolled out all over the courtyard, dazed, confused. The youma in the center was holding another girl who was screaming her heart out to be saved. "Sakura!" Masao said, grabbing his jewel pendent from his pocket and thrusting it into the air. "Moon, Solar Power!" Masao yelled, transforming into Sailor Moon.

Running to the youma and jumping into the air, Sailor Moon yelled, "Sailor Moon Kick!" Letting gravity take effect the Sailor Senshi slammed his foot into the youma's face. Sakura was thrown away from the youma and the monster crashed to the floor. Sailor Moon thrust his arm straight at the youma. "How dare you attack an innocent woman in an environment that is deemed safe! If school can be attacked and innocent's suffer then there is no -" Sailor Moon stopped as a huge fire ball slammed into the youma who screamed and crashed into the ground, again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Sailor Mars said jumping and landing next to Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars was wearing the exact same battle outfit as Sailor Moon, but some of the garments and colors were different. Where there was silver and gold on Sailor Moon's outfit, there was red and gold on Mars.

Sailor Moon just glared at the new Senshi standing next him, almost sticking out his tongue. "And I thought you were refusing to work with us?" Sailor Moon said ignoring the youma getting to its feet.

Sailor Mars turned to look at Sailor Moon and ignored the youma as well. "And since I'm not working with you, I can do just what the hel -" A blue ball of flame crashed into Sailor Mars and he went flying backwards into the wall. Sailor Moon jumped up into the air to avoid another ball of blue flame that was heading for him.

White flower pedals appeared and started to swirl in a circular motion. When they disappeared Shinju was floating in the air, vertically, and watching the fighting. The youma threw more balls of flame and jumping into the air to avoid a fire ball from Sailor Mars. Shinju smiled as she saw that the two Senshi were not working together. The one in red seemed to be interested in the monster and Sailor Moon seemed to be protecting one of the girls laying there. Smirking she snapped her fingers and another youma appeared.

Sailor Moon was hovering over Sakura, making sure she was okay when another youma appeared and slashed him with an ax for a hand. Masao avoided a fetal wound when he back flipped a few feet and looked at the new attacker. This one was also a female looking youma who had a body of red with green eyes and black hair.

"Mars! I could use some help over here!" Sailor Moon yelled as he examined the situation. Sailor Moon looked at Mars who seemed to be busy, toying with the youma in front of him. Sailor Moon yelled at him again. "MARS!"

"Handle your own problems!" Mars said as he punched the youma backwards, not going for the kill, but taunting the youma.

Frustrated Moon stood up and threw his Silver arrow at the monster standing in front of him. Holding out her hand, palm facing Masao, the arrow was absorbed into it. Gasping Moon was at a lost at what to do. The youma before him snapped her fingers and red vines appeared around Sailor Moon and attached him to the ground, kneeling, vines wrapped around him, he couldn't move. "Masao?" Sakura stirred on the ground, head slowly coming up.

Sailor Moon tried to turn his head, but the more he moved the more the vines tightened. "Sakura! Don't move!" Sailor Moon grunted, as the vines forced him down.

Shinju's eyes widen, this was the opening she was looking for. The girl was a good candidate, but this was too good to be true. Sailor Moon had feelings for this human, and she could turn this all around for the Dark Kingdom. Smiling and floating down to the ground, she landed next to the girl lying on the ground. Sakura's long hair was spread out all around her, Shinku thought she was pretty and felt a tang of guilt for a second. Just a second.

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon growled through clenched teeth.

The youma walked up to the captured Senshi and put the ax blade to his throat. She smiled, an evil smile, but Shinju shook her head. She wasn't ordered to kill the Senshi, so she wouldn't, but she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, the Queen would not be happy about this.

Sakura's body floated to the level of Shinju head and the two women disappeared. "NOOO!" Sailor Moon yelled and his body began to glow in silver light. Without thought, the vines grounding Sailor Moon to the floor exploded and the youma was consumed in the light and disappeared. With the vines gone, Sailor Moon slowly fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over. _Sakura…Sakura…_

Sailor Mars was having a wonderful time toying with his catch of the day. Walking up to the youma who had crashed into the sidewalk he pulled her up by her hair. "It's time to end this!" He said, holding on to her. "Fire Soul!" He said, putting heat into each word, feeling the fire forming into his hand and it spreading out to the youma who began to scream.

Without a second to bare Sailor Mars heard Sailor Moon yelling in pain. He sighed and turned to see if he should help his _fellow _Senshi, his eyes bulged with shock. Sailor Mars looked as the girl that Sailor Moon was protecting was hovering in the air, next to a very attractive woman with pure white hair. They both disappeared in white flower petals, Sailor Moon roared a deep and loud no.

Running over to help, silver light consumed Sailor Moon and the youma and just a quickly it appeared it disappeared and the youma was gone, along with the vines holding him down. Sailor Mars ran to the falling Senshi, sliding to grab Sailor Moon as he hit the ground. _No! No! No!_

* * *

Sailor Earth watched the scene below him, not knowing what was happening. He was looking for the Silver Crystal, but these other Senshi intrigued him. He wanted to help, but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't. His mission was the utmost important and he couldn't let these children get in the way.

All he knew was that the Silver Crystal would answer all his questions, all his dreams. Those never ending dreams that haunted him at night, the dreams that foretold the end of the world. All that was chased out of his mind when he saw that the Sailor Senshi were losing the battle, the girl that Sailor Moon was protecting was gone.

The Silver light that surrounded the two on the ground blinded Sailor Earth for a moment and something tickled the back of his mind. Something that he had seen before, something from a long time ago. Sighing Sailor Earth jumped off the wall and walked down the street. _Some things just can't be avoided._


	6. Act 6

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act Six:

The Sadness of Life

Sailor Moon opened his eyes and he was laying in the arms of Sailor Mars. Moon had never realized how well toned the other man was until he was being held by the man. Clearing the fog that was surrounding his mind he pushed himself away from Mars. The bigger man looked a little confused as Moon struggled to get away from him.

"This is your fault!" Moon spat as he slowly got to his feet. Mars followed, standing a few steps away. Mercury appeared from behind Mars and stopped by his side. She looked at Mars and then at Moon who was holding himself and slightly crying.

"What happened?" She asked putting a hand out to comfort Moon. Mars stopped her, felling her in on what happened.

"He is upset because some girl was taken-"

"She was taken because of you! If you hadn't -" Moon couldn't finish his sentience; he was overcome with grief. Luna had walked up behind Mercury and the three were discussing what had gone on. Moon was off in his own world trying to figure out what he could have done to change the outcome, if he could of done anything. He was too busy blaming Mars.

"If you hadn't been so -!" Mercury walked up to the distraught man and slapped him. Moon reached up to the burning mark on his face. Mercury stared at her friend; she understood how he was feeling, to lose someone you love.

"This isn't helping Sakura!" Mercury looked into Moon's red-rimmed eyes. "If we work together now, we can fix what…" She stopped to look back at Mars, clearly she meant him, but she wouldn't come out and say it. "We can fix what happened."

Sniffing, Moon nodded, they could work together, for now.

* * *

Sakura was asleep floating in the air at waist height to Kohaku and Shinju. Kohaku's waist length hair, usually in a tight French braid, was lose and in disarray going every which way. She stared hungrily at the girl sleeping before her; this was going to be her salvation. She had lost all hope till Shinju contacted her with this plan, a plan that could change everyone's future.

Shinju was in her perfect manner as always. Even her pearl white straight shoulder length hair hung with purpose. Her body armor glowed in the false light as she held a hand over the sleeping girl. Dark energy was pouring from her hand into the girl.

They both continued doing the operation in silence until another man appeared behind them. In purple energy ripples Onikisu appeared, his well-muscled body loomed over both of them as he approached.

"The Queen will not be pleased when she finds out about this." He said looked at both women, smiling at his beloved, Kohaku and shooting a heated glare at Shinju. The two never got along and things started to get worse since Kohaku was on the run.

"_Our _Queen will not now!" Shinju said as a matter of fact. "The energy I'm using is some that I gathered myself." She smiled, showing a row of neat white teeth, but the smile never reached her eyes.

Onikisu crossed his arms and smiled back at Shinju. "I'm sure the Queen will be most pleased that you're gathering energy for personal enjoyment."

Shinju jerked her hand back and stopped the flow of energy from her body to the unconscious girl. "I'm helping Kohaku. I would not test me." The woman said with heat in her voice and went back to pouring more dark energy into the girl.

Letting the verbal battle go Onikisu walked up to stand next to the two women, staring at the girl before them. "What's your plan." His voice seemed to take on a more deep and caring voice, everything that involved Kohaku was in that deep voice.

"We turn this girl into one of us." Shinju said simply.

Onikisu looked at to woman in complete shock. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Kohaku put a hand on her lover's shoulder and the man seemed to gather himself. "We are the Shitennou! You can't make us."

"I'm not making one of us, you fool!" Shinju snapped and the energy pouring into the girl seemed to brighten at the retort, but it flared down as soon as it was seen. "I'm infusing her with dark energy… Think of a superhuman." Shinju was trailing towards the end, as if she really didn't understand what she was making, but she knew it was something.

"But what is the purpose of doing something-" Onikisu started but was cut off.

Bells chimed in the air to announce the coming of the last General. Stopping the flow of energy to the girl and waving a hand, the girl disappeared. As one body disappeared another appeared. Jetto, wearing his black and gold armor and blood red cape, walking towards the three he smiled at what he saw.

"Now, this is interesting." Jetto said crossing his arms, a smile that never touched his eyes appeared on his face. "What would the Queen think of two of her followers helping a… reject?" Onikisu growled and put a fist in the air, Shinju threw up an arm to try and block the angry man. Jetto just laughed at the thought of the tiny man before him and waved him away.

"Don't fear, my dear comrade." Jetto said walking closer to Onikisu, reaching a hand to his chin and cupping it. Jetto's smiled actually deepened, and this time it almost reached his eyes. Scowling Onikisu jerked his head away, slightly blushing. Jetto always seemed to take control of any situation in any manner possible.

"The Queen has summoned us. _All _of us." He clearly intended to bring Kohaku along. Kohaku cowered behind Onikisu who huddled over her protectively. "It seems the Great Mistress's is not pleased with any of us." The other three gasped, there could only be one Great Mistress and if she was awake…

"Our Great Mistress! She wakes?" Shinju asked, worry filling her voice.

"Impossible!" Onikisu cried. Kohaku just whimpered.

Jetto just sighed, these two were trying their hardest to save a woman who was no longer worth saving. Smiling, Jetto snapped his fingers and disappeared, the other three quickly followed.

* * *

Mika was sitting on the white couch that she had purchased with her second apartment in the downtown area. Masao and Akihito were standing at opposite ends of the living room, glaring at each other. Luna was sitting on the white carpet in the center of the room, trying to calm things over. "If you want to find her, this is not helping!" She yelled at the two. Masao sighed and walked over to sit next to Mika. Akihito inched a little closer to the group.

"I fear we have a slightly bigger problem." Luna said. The three teenagers stared at her. Mika, full attention on the black little cat, Masao looking as if anything could be more important than saving Sakura, and Akihito, well, being Akihito. "My contact's tell me that the evil forces are stirring." She said that as a definite ending, the three just stared at her.

"This force is something that almost destroyed the earth in the past! It is all consuming evil! It will destroy everything on this earth and bring nothing but darkness!" Luna said with a gasp of breath.

Mika looked a little confused, her ice blue hair falling in folds over her eyes. Pushing them back she said, "Source? Luna, are you talking with someone that could help us find the enemy?"

For the first time, Masao and Akihito nodded in agreement.

"I… Not everything is clear right not. My mind seems to be foggy on some of the subjects, and others you are not ready to know fully yet. But trust me when I say, we are not ready for this."

Akihito sat next to Mika with a thud. This was too much for any of them, something that could and would destroy the world? "How are we supposed to stop it?" He said finally.

"We don't. We must find the Princess and protect her till she can destroy this evil." Luna said. Luna looked at Masao who hadn't said anything the entire meeting. She looked at him and crawled over, putting a paw on his pant leg.

"What about Sakura?" He said.

Luna and Mika looked at each other and Mika put a hand on his leg. Luna didn't know what to say. She knew they should find the girl, but at the same time, she wished the boy would look at the bigger picture. If they didn't find the princess, the world would be destroyed, and Sakura… Masao's love for her… would be meaningless. "Well find her, but is the world really worth one girl?"

Masao looked at Mika and then Luna. "Clearly, the world is in better hands now that you can sacrifice people so easily." Masao said, getting up and walking out of the penthouse apartment.

Akihito watched as Masao left the three of them in the living room alone. "Wow." Akihito said getting up and walking over to the floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the city. "And I thought I was insensitive Luna.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luna yelled. "I have already watched one world destroyed over love, I will not let it happen again!" She said in a rush, finally realizing what she had said, she quickly looked down at the floor, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think the cat is telling us everything." Akihito said looking back at the two.

"Maybe if you showed a little remorse for what you did Masao wouldn't be acting like a child!" Mika said jumping to her feet and walking to a table with her minicomputer on it.

Akihito turned to look at the girl and glared at her. "People show remorse in different ways."

"Then, pick one!" Mika said.

* * *

The Shitennou all bowed down with their faces touching the rough rocky surface. Two spaces in front of them Queen Beryl was in the same position, all five of them were facing a floating ball of energy, trapped in some kind of casing that could not be broken by normal means.

The five of them had been in that spot for too long to count and they started to feel uncomfortable. But no one stirred, too afraid of what might happen to the first one to make themselves noticeable.

"The energy of humans has revived me from my long sleep!" A voice that boomed around all of them seemed to be coming from the glowing energy in front of the five.

Beryl half stood up to face the ball of energy. "I have long waited this day, my Master!" Her red hair, which was held back by a black crown, made a pile all around her.

"But at times my consciousness is drawn back to the deep slumber that was forced upon me!" The voice said to the now kneeling Beryl. The other four Generals still held the faces to the floor, Kohaku itching to get up and run from what might happen to her. "You must find the Silver Crystal! The Crystal is the only think that will let me revive fully!" All four general jerked at the shout that filled the hall, Beryl seemed to be frozen in place, not even a hair moved.

"But my Queen, we know nothing of its whereabouts!" Beryl said in a frantic worried voice. The woman feared that Metalia would pick someone more closely for energy if the crystal could not be found. The deep feminine voice that was feeling the hall seemed to laugh.

"When the Great Seven Youma have been revived, along with the rainbow crystals, the Silver Crystal will shine!" Beryl's face lighten with joy. A step in the right direction, finally! With this new information she would surely be free of that awful presence that freed her.

"Until that time comes…" The voice continued and Beryl stiffened, something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. "I will need energy. Kohaku! You have failed me more times then I care to remember. Even in the past you were purely useless!" Kohaku shot up to her feet and tried to back away, but something was stopping her.

"I fear I have a better solution for your incompetence…" The voice did laugh this time. The laugh of a mad woman filled with the screams of another woman. The other Generals all shot quick glances at the floating Kohaku, dark energy forming around her.

The girls eye's went wide as the energy slowly left her body. Onikisu shot up to run to her aid, but Beryl held out her arm, blocking the man's path. Kohaku slowly crouched into a ball, her skin going tight across her bone structure. Not only was her energy being drained, but everything started to waste away.

Her beautiful amber hair slowly thinned and fell out of her head, the skin across her face growing tighter and tighter till you could see her skull. The scream finally died as all that was left was a skeleton body and it too slowly turned to dust, drifting away in a slight breeze.

Onikisu held his head low, tears slowly began to appear at the corners of his eyes. Beryl let her arm fall and walked away from the three remaining General. They were better to her alive then dead, there was no point in making her Great Mistress kill him too. Shinju covered her open mouth with a gloved hand and tears openly ran down her checks as well.

In the open the four were always competing for their Queen's affection, but somewhere deep down, Shinju knew that Kohaku was a friend, one time very long ago. And now she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, pain, for a lost one. She could only imagine how Onikisu felt.

Jetto had a single tear run down his cheek and he flecked it off with his hand, almost annoying like. He turned to follow his Queen, he had a job to do and standing here waiting for their Mistress to kill them all was solve nothing.

In another room of the Dark Kingdom's palace the three remaining Generals gathered at the foot of the throne that their Queen was sitting in. Beryl seemed to gather herself quite nicely since meeting with her Mistress for the first time in many years. Her long voluminous red hair covered her shoulders and hid her hands on the arm rest.

The ever floating crystal ball seemed to glow with a new vaguer that had not been there before the awakening of Metalia. Shinju and Jetto were standing close together watching there Queen, waiting, for the meeting to start. Onikisu was in a state of pure and utter shock, staring at nothing. But yet seemingly taking everything in for the first time.

"When the Seven Youma have been revived along with the Seven rainbow crystal, the Silver Crystal will appear!" Beryl was repeating what her Great Mistress had told all of them. She wanted to take control, make it feel like she still had a little power left.

Jetto took a step forward, placing a hand over his heart, "I seem to recall that from a long time ago, our allies, the Great Seven Youma, were sealed away by our old enemies." Beryl smiled, Jetto seemed to be remembering some of the past, or at least a version of it.

"Our strongest soldiers of legend, the Seven Youma! Our enemies were foolish! Thinking they could seal them away forever. In all their glory, our enemies, sealed the youma away in the seven fragments of the Silver Crystal and sent them to earth. And those seven fragments are now called the rainbow crystals."

"The Rainbow Crystals…" Shinju said, sounding a little confused. "What of the Youma?"

Beryl laughed and Jetto picked up where she left off. "Clearly they were reborn as human beings and have lost their memory as youma." Beryl narrowed her eyes at Jetto, he was gaining much of his memory, very quickly.

"Our enemy had a soft heart, that's why I could kill _her_ so easily." Beryl mused thinking back, deep in thought.

"I see." Shinju said, "So if we recover the rainbow crystals from those humans, we can get control over the Silver Crystal, correct?"

"Yes, and the strongest soldiers, the Seven Youma, will also be revived." Beryl confirmed, rising a hand to the glass orb that was floating atop her staff it began to glow. A black crystal, more long than narrow came out of it and shot towards Shinju. She quickly moved her hand to grab it as it flew towards her head.

"This crystal was made by our Mistress, it will only respond to the rainbow crystals." Shinju looked at the crystal she was holding and nodded. Beryl dismissed Shinju and Jetto. Onikisu hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Onikisu, I have a job for you." Beryl smiled a deep and evil smile as she related words lost of the man before her. She knew he was a lost cause now, she should of let her Mistress take him along with the girl, but this was going to be just… fun.

* * *

Masao woke up to the sun shining into his room. Someone had pulled the curtain back to make sure that he would get out of bed. _Damn Luna! _He rolled over and put a pillow over his head, but it was too late, the sun had a weird effect over him.

He felt a small creature jump up onto the bed and then jump onto the pillow that was over his head. "Masao!" Luna said in a high pitched voice. He could feel her paws beating the side of the pillow. "W-A-K-E- UP!" She said with a pounce she must have put her entire body into.

"You slept all day Sunday and I will not let you miss a day of school!" Masao rolled out of the bed, not even looking at the cat. He wasn't going to miss a day of school, but he still didn't have to be happy about it. Luna followed him down the hall talking away.

"Mika and I think we might have come up with a way of finding Sakura…"

Mika went to northern Japan for a concert on Sunday and Akihito went as a bodyguard, but Luna suspected that the man secretly liked her music, maybe even her, although she felt something odd around him. She continued with the past day's events till Masao slammed the bathroom door on her face, wanting to take a shower in peace.

That didn't seem to stop the talking cat though. As soon as Masao opened the door fully dressed and ready for school, Luna seemed to not of missed a beat. Picking up right where she left off and continued her parade of the events. The only think that stopped the yapping was when Masao slammed the door again, this time the front door, and left the cat in the apartment for the day.

He walked to the school not really paying attention to anything around him, he didn't even realize that Umi had walked up to him and followed him for two blocks. "Is everything okay, Masao?" She asked in a concerned voice. Masao finally looked down at her and gave off a small smile, the first since Friday.

"Everything is fine Umi, I just have a lot to think about right now." Umi smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend. She knew something was bothering him, but she wouldn't push him, that's how you lose people after all.

They both continued their walk to the school in quite bliss. The day was going to be beautiful but all that was lost of the young man. The two made their way through the building and to the door to the class room. Masao stopped, not knowing if he could go in and face the empty chair where Sakura should be sitting.

Umi looked up at him and opened her mouth to ask again, but changed her mind. She let go of him and just patted him on the back. "If this is about you and Sakura…" She began and Masao shot her a look and Umi stepped back, confused and scared.

"What do you know?" He said quickly, grabbing at her arm and her eyes went even wider.

"Um, I was just going to say that it's okay if you like her, Masao." Masao looked a little confused and let go of his friend, he knew this was going to come sooner or later. Umi had had feelings for Masao for quite some time now, but Masao just didn't know how to let his best friend down easily. It seemed over the past couple of weeks Umi had been trying to find a way to tell Masao.

"You've been so busy, I didn't know how to tell you. I'm seeing my Senpi." Masao smiled and told her that everything was fine and he was happy for her. He breathed one deep breath and opened the door to the class room.

Umi walked in to great her friends in the far corner and left Masao in the opening gapping at what he saw. He couldn't move, he couldn't believe it! Standing before him was none other than Sakura! She looked even more beautiful than before, if that were even possible.

Sakura looked up from the desk and smiled at Masao. "Hello Masao."


	7. Act 7

This is really long! Sorry about that! ^_^... I'm not sure if I liked how this turned out and might go back and rewrite it once I have the entire first season done... tell me what you think!

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act Seven:

Goodbye My Sweet Love

Masao was staring out the window of the penthouse apartment that Mika had bought just for this type of situation. He was still in his school uniform and had his arms crossed over his chest. His blonde-silver hair seemed to sparkle as the sun light danced through the window and across his hair. His deep blue eyes were filled with worry, worry that seemed to grow with every passing hour now that Sakura was back.

She couldn't, or wouldn't remember a thing about what had happened in the short time span that she was missing and Masao couldn't come out and directly ask her about it. Well, he could, but then he would be giving his identity to someone that should not know. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he didn't want to put her in harm's way. Sakura didn't even seem to remember the day she was kidnapped.

Also, another thing that he was worrying about was his restlessness. True the past few days he locked himself in his room for the loss of someone he loved, but also he felt…strange. Like while he was sleeping, someone else or something else was doing something in the back of his mind. Talking… no, cataloging. _Strange, _he thought as he turned to look at his good friend, Mika.

Mika was beautiful today. She was wearing her loose super fine hair back in a ponytail and was sitting cross legged on the overstuffed couch that she was so found of. She had just come off the set of her latest PV and was still wearing the outrageous outfit that she had worn. It was all leather and metal buckles, apparently it was going to show a "harder" side to Mika's music. To Masao it just looked… _erotic_.

Mika realized that Masao was looking at her and she blushed. She had admitted to herself a few weeks ago that she had a crush on the man, but she didn't want to act on it. Especially if the two were to save the world from an all consuming evil, _besides, Masao was clearly in love with another girl_, Mika thought.

Akihito was leaning against the wall facing the two other teenagers. He had somehow managed to change into more "casual" cloths before arriving to the meeting, and on top of that, he was there first, which surprised and annoyed Masao to no end. Akihito's form fitting shirt reveled more muscle then either of the other two wanted to look at, which is why he wore it. Akihito loved to start something with just about anyone, although he did seem to take a more protective side to Masao and Mika since joining the team. After the events of the previous day Masao was still irate with the other man, but he seemed to be losing steam now that Sakura seemed to be safe.

Luna sat on the carpet talking to all three of the teenagers, which she feared fell on deaf ears. "… we must act!" She finished. Luna had been talking about some princess that was visiting Tokyo this week. Somehow, during the day while Masao was at school, the little cat how find out that Princess D, a royal princess from the country of D-Land was coming to the city to show off some prized jewel. Luna thought that this was the princess they had been looking for and the Silver Crystal that they needed. However, she had not had time to tell them any of this when Akihito stopped her.

"Hold on cat!" Akihito said his voice deep, rough and hard. He unfolded his arms and walked closer to Luna, crouching to look at her in the face. "So the main point is... To search for the Princess? Just what kingdom she is from and while we are on the whole crazy subject, where are you from? Just who exactly are you? And who are _you _working for?" Towards the end Akihito sounded a little heated, like he was being used, and Akihito did not like to be used.

Sighing and looking down at her paws Luna opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to form what she should say. "I'm… not allowed to say just yet. From what I _can_ remember, you won't believe me if I told you now anyways." She said, almost in a rush. Masao and Mika just looked at her, confused and Akihito almost looked like he would start yelling.

"But Luna, we could use all the information that you have to help us find this Silver Crystal and the Princess." Mika said, crossing her legs in another direction. She loved the overstuffed couch, but sometimes, sitting on it for too long in a certain fashion was had on the entire body.

"The enemy's here are what worry me the most!" Masao quickly added, hoping he did not have to emphasize on the why. The other three looked him; he hadn't realized he hadn't spoken the entire time.

Luna nodded, "I wish I knew what they were up too. They couldn't possibly be…" She trailed off, thinking. If the enemy was after the Silver Crystal as well, then she and the other senshi had bigger problems to worry about then Sakura and Princess D.

"All this is for the sake of protecting the Princess. You are the Princess's guardian senshi!" Luna said. Mika was thinking while Akihito finally stood up and walked over to the window, near Masao. Scowling, Masao moved closer to Mika and took a seat next to the girl, who asked a question that should have been asked a long time ago.

"What exactly is the Silver Crystal?"

Luna just looked at the girl and pondered the question, almost as if she was guessing on if the other three would understand if she told them. "The only reason why I think that we are having difficulty finding the princess is because some sort of seal that was placed on her."

Akihito mouthed the word seal while leaning up against the glass, not afraid that it might break under his weight and send him spiraling to his death 55 floors below.

Mika was about to tell Luna that that didn't answer her question when the black cat continued.

"It's a possibility that the Silver Crystal placed the seal around the Princess. The infinite power from the holy stone, the Silver Crystal, can be given to anyone who has their eye on it. But if the power is abused, who knows what would happen."

Mika didn't even what to bother with anymore questions. Having to find a Princess and a rock that could destroy the entire world, no, universe was a lot to take in for one girl.

"The awakening of all the Senshi is still not complete. All the senshi need to be gathered for the awakening to be complete. And I am sure that…" Luna trailed off and just sighed, rubbing a paw to her forehead. "I'm sure this is lost on all of you…"

But Akihito was not satisfied with how Luna left things. He walked back over to Luna and pointed a finger at her, not hurtful, just confused. "When you say awakening… What do you mean?"

Mika had gotten off the couch to sit on the floor next to Luna and Masao had seemed to lose all interest in the matter as he walked over to his backpack on the computer desk. Luna watched Masao as she continued to talk to the other two who were listening. "Your memory. You have no memory of what happened before."

Akihito and Mika looked at each other and then the cat, both saying, "Memory?"

Luna watched as Masao grabbed his cell phone and started to talk on it, someone must have called him, he would have never made a phone call during a meeting. _Although he never would of picked it up before either. _Luna had noticed small things changing about Masao and it worried her. She wasn't sure if it was because of Sakura, or the fact that becoming Sailor Moon was changing him, but the young man had to keep it together.

Masao didn't know it, but he was the most important senshi. He had to mature enough to be everyone's leader; he was after all the Princess's personal body guard. That's why he was called Sailor Moon, personal body guard to the Princess of the Moon…

"I know Umi. The Princess from the Diamond country is here. Yeah she is supposed to be revealing some great treasure…" Mika and Akihito looked at Masao who was talking on the phone, but had not even realized he moved away from the meeting. But hearing of Princess D, Mika brighten up quickly.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I am going to the ball tonight to see the great unveiling of this national treasure of theirs. I can bring guests." She said with a smile.

Akihito shrugged "Parties really aren't my thing, sweetheart… But… if you really want me to go, I think I can be persuaded." He smiled at the girl

Smiling Mika punched the darker man in a well defined arm and giggled. Luna smiled as the two talked about the party, she was glad that Mika was trying to include Akihito into the team now.

Without a wasted second, Masao was jumping over the couch and sitting next to the three others. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Onikisu stood in a dark room staring at an empty bed. It was Kohaku's bed, before she died for her failures. He had not been the same since that fateful event and he really didn't know who to blame. Himself? For not protecting her like he said he would? Shinju, for not preparing the plan faster then she should of? Something about the statement tickled the back of his mind. _The plan… What was it again?_

Or should he blame Jetto and his Queen for setting the poor girl up with their Great Lord? Either way, he had lost himself and almost lost everything that had to do with the world. Queen Beryl had pulled him aside and gave him a warning, something that she would not normally do, and he still didn't understand why she did it. Reaching out to touch the soft covers of the bed he heard a click and then the ring of chimes.

"Onikisu..." A deep voice which dripped with venom said. Onikisu turned to look at his Queen. She was standing a few feet away from him with half her body dressed in the shadows. From what he could see, she was holding her staff in her hand and her hair stood up on its end.

"I have a job for you. A job that may redeem yourself in the eye's of the great Lord…and bring back Kohaku." With that Onikisu eyes went bright with rage. He would have done anything to bring back the love of his life back. Anything! Beryl shot something at the man and he quickly grabbed it out of the air. Scanning it he saw that it was what the human's called a newspaper.

"It seems that the princess from this country of D has a treasure of immense power. It might be the very Silver Crystal we are looking for." The Queen said with a dark, evil smile. Onikisu took a deeper look at the paper and the girl that was photographed on the front page. He would do anything to being his love back; he didn't care what he had to do.

But something wasn't right… the crystal was supposed to be split… or was it just a ploy from the enemy? Onikisu couldn't think straight anymore, his grief was over taking him.

The man disappeared in a flash of black and purple lightning bolts and left the Queen to stand in her glory. Her smiled deepened. The man was more moronic then she thought of. But if he was not so distraught over Kohaku, he might not have fallen for the trap that she had laid.

* * *

Mika pulled up to Masao's home at exactly 6:40 pm. Twenty minutes before the party actually starts. The driver slowly got out of the car and went around back to open the door for Masao. He had been told to dress for a masquerade ball and luckily his parents were well to do people, just last year his mother and father were invited to the Royal Ball that the Emperor hosts every year. Because he was finally old enough, Masao had been invited as well, so his parents had decked him out in the year's finest tuxedo.

Looking down at himself he was surprised that it still fit, although it was a little tight around the shoulders, and he had to get the legs taken out just a bit, but overall he thought he looked just as good as anyone else would. Plus, with the mask, no one would know it was him. He carried a bag pack which looked out of place, but it had well meaning.

The driver quickly closed the door behind Masao and made his way back to the front door. Masao saw that Mika had picked up Akihito first; he narrowed his eyes and sat on the other side of the car with Mika. Akihito was wearing a black tuxedo, much like Masao's but he had a red tie where as Masao had a silver one. Masao shook his head has he watched the hard jaw man stare out the window.

Akihito looked good, and Masao hated to admitted that, and it wasn't like he was going to, but he hated it nonetheless. He looked over at Mika and she was just… glamorous. She wore something from some designer that he had never heard of before, but the dress was killer. It was the color or ice, a shade lighter than her hair and eyes and sparkled. It was pretty much backless expected for the crisscrossing of multiple silver pearls and her hair was pulled up in tight curls to show the sharp lines of her face.

"You look amazing!" Masao said as he looked the girl up and down. She giggled and pointed at the bag, the car pulled forward, announcing that they were finally moving again. Masao unzipped the bag and out popped Luna's head, she heaved a great gulp of air and then hissed at Masao. "I thought you forgot about me!"

"You're such a drama queen Luna!" Masao said, both Mika and he were laughing at her, Akihito actually cracked a smile. He turned to look at the three and Masao had noticed that he had cut his short hair even shorter, now it was almost just a thin layer on top of his head.

"What's the plan?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly after not being used for so long.

"Right to the point!" Luna said still staying in the bag, she figured she would have to get back in so what was the point of leaving? Luna giving her lecture from inside the bag was quite comical to say the least. "I say we get in, find the princess and the stone and see if it is the one were looking for and get out!"

Simple, direct, just like Luna.

"Well, I plan to have some fun!" Masao said and Mika smiled and wanted to agree, but didn't say anything out loud. Akihito nodded to agree with Masao.

Luna just sighed and gave in, "Fine, we can stay for the party as well!" She said to the cheers of the young adults.

Pulling up to the building all three stared, none of them had been here before and they all had a loss for words. The front of the building looked like it should have been in the center of the great city of Rome. All stone and marble, the front even had huge stone and marble columns holding up a roof to a marble flooring that surrounded the entire building. Every single light was on and masses of people were mingling around the opening and coming in and out of the party.

The three walked up to the guard that blocked people that shouldn't be there and Mika offered her name, he let all three pass into the party. Masao gapped at what he saw. Before him were hundreds of people, all wearing tuxedo's and ball gowns and mask's covering their faces. He felt like he had stepped back into time and was at a ball in old Europe.

Masao walked over to the desk were people checked in their coats and gave the nice looking pink haired woman his bag, the opening was slightly unzipped so Luna has a better chance of opening it. He thanked her and went back to where the other two had been standing and saw they were gone.

"Well, this is great." He said more to himself, but still aloud. He made his way to a table that was offering beverages and gladly took an orange colored drink and sipped at his wine glass. Watching the ball he noticed how lonely he was, everyone had someone but him. He huffed, _even Mika has Akihito!_ Turning, something bumped into him and his glass spilled all over him and the other person.

"Hey!" Masao groaned.

The man he had bumped into didn't even say anything about it when he walked away. Masao narrowed his eyes at the retreating man, but thought he looked familiar. The height and build, the buzz cut hair…_ Must be my imagination._

Masao began to Walk around, he was trying to find a restroom to try and clean himself off. Wondering around he found himself on the second floor of the three story building and walking out onto the marble balcony. The columns from the bottom floor reached up to here and most likely made their way to the third floor as well. Forgetting about his tuxedo jacket he walked over to the stone railing and rested his arms on it.

The sprawling garden bellow him held almost every flower and tree that grew in the nation. It was suppose to be one of the more beautiful places in the city and Masao had never really found the time to come here. He sighed as he watched people on the ground level having more fun outdoors.

* * *

Mokusei wasn't formally invited to the ball but he thought that was just a mishap on the "invite list." He smiled as he jumped from the roof of the closest building to the second floor of the embassy building. Landing gracefully he stood straight up and looked around quickly to see if anyone was standing around that would of seen him.

He walked a little ways and looked out over the garden and smiled. He liked the feel of this tuxedo, it was a lot easier to maneuver in this light material then it was in all that armor, but the armor served a purpose, of course. Although he thought it was strange that his armor was basically a tuxedo, but with armor. He laughed at the irony and heard someone approaching. Receding into the shadows he watched as the one person he didn't expect walk through the open French Double doors and make his way to the balcony.

He wondered what Masao man was doing here. Mokusei was here for the Silver Crystal, or what he thought was going to be the Silver Crystal; it was the only think that could restore his memory, or so he was told. He also had a mission to find the princess and ask her a few questions. He felt something towards her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it; it wasn't love… more like hate, but not as strong.

Mokusei continued to study Masao, he couldn't quite understand what was going on their either. It was almost the opposite for the young man, not love, not exactly; more like brotherly love? Impossible, there would be no way that they were related, from what Mokusei has gathered, Masao's parents are alive and well. He watched as Masao leaned on the railing and Mokusei thought the entire scene looked familiar, almost like a movie he had watched years and years ago.

"Striking, isn't it?" Mokusei said appearing from the shadows, startling Masao.

Masao quickly turned around to see who had snuck up on him and stopped cold. At first glance Masao thought he saw Sailor Earth, but on second inspection it was only Mokusei. Luna had warned the group about Sailor Earth, but Masao thought he could trust him, or something told him he could trust him.

Turning back around and acting like he wasn't startled Masao said, "I've seen better." He smiled as Mokusei came closer, of course this was stunning, a moron would have seen it as so.

Mokusei reached the railing and turned his back to it and leaned backwards, watching the party inside. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Masao smiled and looked down directly below him, this man was something else. "I've been busy." _With saving the world. _He added to himself.

Mokusei laughed and ran a hand through his dark black medium length hair that he had parted in the middle. Masao looked up at the much taller man, "Why don't you find some nice princess to dance with?" No venom, no anger, just a question.

Mokusei smiled and continued to stare into the party, his mouth slightly open, a gleam in his eyes. "The Princess's aren't really my style."

Masao looked confused and was about to ask what he meant when Mika appeared. "Masao! The princess is about to come out with the jewel!"

"Well, it looks like I gotta go." Masao said as he walked off and joined Mika.

Mokusei watched as the boy joined his friend and the two were quickly joined by another man. He looked familiar, but Mokusei shrugged it off. The Princess was about to appear with his crystal.

Masao and Mika joined Akihito and found that Luna had already arrived. Mika smiled at the two. "Sorry, he was outside talking to –"

"I was just getting some fresh air, Mika." Masao smiled at the three. Masao remembered how Akihito acted towards Mokusei the last time the two met and he didn't want to have them cause a scene.

The Princess appeared with cheers and applause from the entire crowd, including Mika and Masao. She had short frizzy brown hair that was held back from her face with a headband. On her face were the thickest glasses that Masao had ever seen and a short frilly dress that was fit for a thirteen year old. And taking a good look at the girl, Masao doubted she was not much older than that.

"Do you sense anything?" Akihito asked Luna, who was sitting on the balcony.

She shook her head. "No... I can't sense a thing. I figured as much. She looked around the rest of the room and voiced a concern. "I wonder were the jewel is?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier:

Somewhere else in the embassy two women were walking down a long hall and talking to each other. "This is one of the best times of our lives!" One said as they turned to enter a room.

"Yeah, a once and a life time event. Princess D is revealing the treasure of her country for the first time in history!" They disappeared through a doorway and the Princess they were talking about made her way to another door.

She looked sad and depressed. She watched the floor as her two feet were taking her from the hall to the room that held the crystal that everyone was so excited about. _If only I were prettier… People might actually be interested in me instead... _She thought to herself.

"That's right princess!" A female voice sneered at the young girl. Before Princess D could turn around something hit her from behind. The last thing she could remember was being surrounded by a black light and then everything went dark.

_This body is stronger then she gives it credit for. _Princess D thought to herself. "This body is only good for one thing; the retrieval of the Crystal!" The voice that was speaking was Princess D's but it wasn't Princess D who was controlling it any longer. She was possessed by Onikisu who was on a hell bent mission to take the Silver Crystal and bring his beloved back!

* * *

Walking to a stand in the middle of the room Princess D held out her hands to grab a golden box that housed the crystal and she laughed. With all the commotion and laughing the guards at the other side of the door rushed in to see what was happening. "Stop." Princess D waved her free hand and the two guards stopped dead in their tracks. Onikisu did the only thing he could do in this body; he ran.

Masao and his group were heading down the main staircase to the main floor wondering what was going on when people started to yell and shout. "Get out of my way!" A harsh, but sweet voice was screaming loudly. People were gasping and yelling back as people were pushing and shoving others out of the way.

"What's going on?" Masao asked.

Luna was lying over his shoulder and watching the scene with interest. She saw Princess D running towards them holding a golden box and pushing people out of her way. Princess D glided past them and started to run up the stairs. Luna felt something evil around her and gasped. "Masao! You must stop her, something's wrong!" Without even thinking Masao chased the girl up the stairs and Luna jumped off to try and get the attention of the other two that were with them.

Masao reached out for the irate girl yelling at her to stop. "Princess! You must stop, you will hurt yourself!" Masao must of over corrected himself when he reach the top floor because the Princess jerk away from him and pushed at the same time.

"Let go of me!"

Masao tripped and fell; over the balcony. "AHH!" He yelled as his hand went up out of instinct and Luna ran up the stairs with the other two.

Not even thinking of where she was she screamed; "Masao!" No one noticed that a little black cat was running up the stairs screaming for the young boy that had fallen off the balcony.

When Masao thought he was finished he felt someone grab his hand. Looking up, he gasped. "Mokusei!"

Down on the stairs, Princess D decided that she wanted to go in a different direction and ran right past Akihito and Mika. "Did you feel that?" Akihito said with shock. The pure hatred and evil he felt from the girl surprised him; _no one else can feel that? _He thought with surprise.

Mika looked at the direction that the Princess had run in. "There! Look, something about her… She's evil." Mika said worried for the young girl staring at them. Princess D's eyes were bulged and her skin looked like it was stretching across her face, somewhere along the way she had lost her glasses and hair band; hair pointing every which way.

"You will all become my slaves! Serve me and our Dark Queen!" Princess D cackled to the crowed.

Everyone's eyes around her glazed over and soon more and more people were following. They were being brainwashed by the enemy!

"I'm slipping!" Masao said through clenched teeth. Mokusei grunted and tried to hold on tighter, but he could feel the other man slipping through his hand. Pulling Masao up with one arm, Mokusei tried to reach him with the other hand, but he lost even more of his grip.

Luna finally made it up to the balcony and jumped up on the railing, "Masao!" She screamed and Mokusei looked over at the cat in disbelief. Masao slipped another inch and Mokusei put more of his weight over the edge, before anyone knew what was happening a silver light appeared around all three of time.

Mokusei fell over the edge and the two slowly fell to the ground floor covered in the silver light. Masao looked amazed as did Mokusei and they both touched down on the ground floor, both looking around oddly. "Well, I guess I owe _you _one!" Mokusei said and ran off.

"Mokusei…" Masao said as he watched the man run into the night and disappear. He shook his head and remembered his mission. "Moon! Solar Power!" He transformed into Sailor Moon and stood there for a moment. Something felt odd; a warm glow filled him and surrounded him. _This feeling again…_ He thought as he remembered the last time this power surged through him.

When the light disappeared this time he was wearing a cape and there were more jewel's on his armor, he also wore a sword scabbard, but no sword. He put his fist down to his sides; someone was going to pay for this! He thought angrily. Jumping up to the floor he had just fallen from Sailor Moon ran down the stairs to stand next to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"You're late!" Mars said jumping a few feet back to avoid a blast of dark energy.

"The people in here are being absorbed by some kind of dark energy! We can't help them unless we stop that!" Mercury said pointing to huge image floating above Princess D.

"It's that guy that bumped into me!" Moon said pointing at the image who was now laughing.

"Haha! I, Onikisu, shall take this treasure to my Queen and bring back my beloved!"

Mars stepped forward and held out his hand. "Fire Soul!" He yelled as a great ball of flame burst from his out stretched hand and flew towards the dark mass which just absorbed it. Mars gasped and looked back at the others. "It didn't work!"

"Sailor Moon! Use your light!" A man yelled from behind the group, Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Earth standing there watching the entire scene. Moon turned back to the huge image before them and nodded. He touched the biggest jewel newly placed on his chest, almost feeling power wielding up in it.

"Sailor Moon! Do what he says!" Luna yelled running down from the stairs and stopping midway between the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Earth. Sailor Moon nodded and he could feel the power building up at his touch. The jewel began to burn at his touch and he yelled out, "Moon Twilight Flash!"

A burst of light exploded from the jewel and filled the entire room. The image above the Princess D's head screamed in pain and vanished, they had killed the monster!

Onikisu watched has the scene unfolded before him. Growling he crushed the glass ball he was using when Sailor Moon destroyed his shadow. "This is not going to happen!" He yelled and disappeared.

When the image disappeared Mercury clapped her hands together and sighed with relief. Princess D fell to the floor, passed out, as did all the others who were being controlled by the image. But the Senshi could not celebrate just yet.

Sailor Earth began to walk down the stairs towards Moon and Mercury when a black energy beam shot out of thin air and slammed into the man, throwing him up the stairs and through the open doors.

"What the-" Mars said turning and another beam shot in a different direction, hitting Mars and slamming him into a stone wall, blood trailing down his lips.

Mercury was the first to react. "Aqua Mist!" She screamed, filling the entire room with a thick mist that no one but the Sailor Senshi could see through.

"Mercury! Are you okay?" Moon asked running up to the girl but stopped. A body appeared in front of him and Mercury.

"That won't work on me, girl!" He said pointing a finger at Mercury. Yelling Moon stepped in front of the girl and the man, a black energy beam closing in on Sailor Moon.

Before it could make contact silver light appeared at the center jewel of Sailor Moon's chest and consumed the light. A voice that was Sailor Moon's but not his spoke through him. "Your powers won't work here, Onikisu!" Sailor Moon held out his hand and gathered more of the silver light into his hand; a ball slowly began to form. Onikisu tried to shimmer away but something was keeping him in place; he couldn't even move.

"What's happening?" He screamed as he watched Sailor Moon form more and more energy into that ball of silver light.

"I'm finishing this!" The voice said though Sailor Moon's lips. He pulled the ball of silver light towards him and finished gathering all the light in the area. "Silver Moon!" He yelled as he pushed the massive ball of light at the enemy before him. "Elimination!" He roared as he pushed the ball of light towards the screaming Onikisu.

The light consumed everything in the building and for blocks surrounding the embassy. As the light faded, nothing was left of Onikisu.

"My love… I failed you!" A soft voice said through the fading light.

Sailor Moon fell to his knees and Mercury went down with him. "What happened?" She asked. Sailor Moon just looked at her, he didn't know either. "I mean, in one moment he was shooting something at us and then he was gone!"

Sailor Moon looked at her even more confused, what had happened?

"It doesn't matter, let's make sure everyone is okay." Luna had run to check on Mars and he was going to be okay, just a few broken ribs, something he has lived through before he reassured them. The Princess was fine and so were all the other guest of the party, they even looked for Sailor Earth for an hour, but couldn't find any trace of him.

"I'm sure he's okay." Mercury said as they left the gardens and entered the ball room again. Sailor Moon just nodded. It seemed the party was going back to before the attack and Princess D showed everyone their nation's treasure.

"A 2000 karate diamond of the first Princess of D!"

"That's what we risked our lives for just now!" Mars said leaning next to a table, he was already feeling a little better, not needing to lean on Sailor Moon, who had wondered away from the group looking for something to drink. _Which was the thing that started this whole mess._ Grabbing a dark green filled glass he drank the entire think and start to feel… silly.

He made his way up to the second floor again and rested on the railing. He smelled something familiar as he drifted to and from sleep. Sailor Earth appeared and made sure Sailor Moon didn't fall to the ground below and brushed the hair out of his face. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ Bending over Sailor Earth was about to…

"Stop right there!" Luna yelled at the man hovering over the sleeping Sailor Moon. "Get away from him!" Sailor Earth parted his lips and let air pass through them, he smiled and stood up to look at the cat.

"Why do you keep showing up right when we need you?" The little animal still bombard Sailor Earth with questions.

"I'm also looking for the Silver Crystal…" He said jumping up on the railing and looking out over the city.

Luna walked closer to Sailor Earth, "Does that mean you're an ally, or enemy?"

Sailor Earth smiled and looked down at the ground below them. "I wonder that too. Were both after the same thing." He then looked at Luna with harsh eyes. "I guess that makes me your enemy." And with that he jumped down to the garden below and ran off, thunder boomed throughout the city as Sailor Earth disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city a girl ran down the street to her new apartment. Just making it as the rain came falling down; she ran under the covering that protected the door to the building that she was living in. Her lime green hair was tied up into a tight pony tail at the top of her head with the end of the tail almost reaching the ground. She had two lose, thick strains at the sides of her head that fell in front of her shoulders.

She was of medium build and stood taller than most women. Pushing the lose strains of hair out of her sight she watched as the rain began to fall down. "It looks like it has begun…" She said as more lightning struck around the city, lighting it up out of darkness.


	8. Act 8

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act Eight:

Lightning Strikes… Again.

Masao was speeding down the street wearing his school uniform and flinging his school bag arm around; he was running late. "Ahh!" He was yelling as he turned a corner and gathered more speed to try and not to be late for a third time this week. He had no idea what was wrong with him lately. Always being late and sleeping in, this was just not him; it was as if he was living through someone else.

Luna was running behind him with a bag in her mouth. She was trying to help him from not being too late and made his lunch for the young man. Now with the bag in her mouth she was chasing him shouting, "Masao! Don't forget the lunch I made you!" Looking down at the cat as he was running he smiled at her, turned another corner and slammed into something.

Falling, he out stretched his hands and caught himself before really hurting himself. He looked at what it was he ran into and noticed that a girl was under him and anyone looking in on the scene would have thought dirty thoughts. His hands were up by the girl's dress and his face was close to hers. Her legs were slightly spread apart and one of his knees was close to a very uncomfortable area for the both of them.

Looking at the girl and slightly blushing he saw that her eyes were squeezed shut. Masao pushed himself off the girl and held out his hand to her. The girl must have heard him moving because she opened her eyes and revealed a shade of green that was breath taking on a human being. Her hair was the shame shade of that lime green color and long, some of the longest hair that Masao had ever seen on a girl.

The girl took his hand and was pulled up, or Masao thought he pulled her up, she was rather strong. It seemed to him that she forced herself up more than he helped her up. He took the hand away and scrubbed the back of his head and laughed softly. "Sorry! I was just running late for school and wasn't paying attention…" He said trailing off as the girl just looked at him and brushed herself off.

"Not a problem. Most people don't notice me anyways." She said kind of glumly.

Masao just looked at her; the girl seemed to demand to be notice. "My name's Masao." He said holding out his hand again, this time to be shaken.

She took it and forced a smile. "Kino Shizuka" She said and they shook hands. Masao who didn't want to be any later then he already was apologized and ran off. Shizuka just shook her head and sighed, continuing on her journey.

In all the confusion Masao had forgotten Luna who was just standing there watching the entire scene from the corner that Masao had run from. She felt something coming from the girl, but she wasn't quite sure. She would have to investigate a little more first.

* * *

In a dark and very cold area, Jetto and Shinju stood facing their Queen. Beryl sat on her throne and watched her crystal ball on top of her staff. Just a few days ago she had sent Onikisu to his death, and the man finally succeed at something. Shinju was slightly upset over what had happened. Not only did she lose a friend, but the way Onikisu was killed was just… useless.

"My Queen, I feel we have wasted enough time and energy on those fools! Let us began the true mission!" Jetto said, his voice going into a fevered pitch. Shinju looked at the man and fingered a small long black crystal that the Queen had given her. She was worried for him, the longer she watched the more she thought that the man before her was losing his mind.

"Patience, Jetto." Was all the Queen said and then looked at Shinju, who nodded and held out her hand holding the crystal. Tossing it to the side the black crystal twirled in the air and dust and dirt that was around it began to circulate and gather more speed. The dust spun wider and wider, a soft glow forming at the tip of the black crystal.

The glow shot up into the dust cloud and an image appeared. A human man was looking at them through the image. He looked like a normal human child, nothing like one of the Great Seven Youma of legend. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans, a backwards red cap was on his head covering his dark brown hair.

"This… this is one of _them_?" Shinju asked a little confused and looking at her Queen, who was smiling deeply, and then looking at Jetto. The dark glow in his eye's only confirmed what she thought of the man. She sighed and nodded, holding out her hand and the crystal slowly moved towards her hand, the image above it disappearing.

"Fool. The youma is hidden within him." The Queen sneered. "You release the youma and the boy dies."

Shinju stared at her Queen taking in the new information. "It shall be done." And she disappeared in white flower petals.

* * *

Masao was humming to himself walking through the garden that the school had for lunch breaks on pretty days. He slowly made his way to the spot where he ate lunch with his friends when he noticed someone sitting near the wall, off from everyone else. Stopping to take a better look he noticed that it was Shizuka!

Quickly making his way to where the young girl was sitting he stopped before she could know that he was there, she was talking to herself. "Stupid…. What made me think this would be any better? Huh? Who is that?" She looked at Masao who had jerked back. He held out his hands showing her that he was not armed and meant no harm.

Taking a seat he smiled at the girl. "Defensive aren't you?" He said, his smile showing his white teeth. She just nodded as it were a matter of fact. Masao looked at all the food that the girl had before her. He had never seen quite a lunch like this before; someone in her family was an excellent cook.

"Wow, someone knows what they're doing in the kitchen." He said nodding to the lunch.

The girl finally smiled, just a crack. "I've been making my lunch for a long time now." She said, the sadness creeping back into her voice.

Trying to avoid any of that Masao quickly said, "Well, let's eat together!"

"Everyone seems to be scared of me…" Shizuka said looking into her lunch, but never really touching any of it. Masao sighed, he knew how some of the people around here could be. Most of the students were not very nice to new people; besides, he heard some rumors about her.

"Not to worry! In a few days, if you stick with me, you will be one of the coolest girls around!" Masao said with a laugh and the girl actually giggled, things looked like they would be getting better for the girl.

"Is there anything to do around here?" The girl asked, and Masao smiled at her. "I know just the thing!"

After school, Masao and Shizuka headed away from the building and towards the shopping district of the area. "A Game Arcade just opened up!" Masao said as they walked down the street past many shops and many other people. Pointing Masao had finally found it and the two quickly walked over and entered the building.

The arcade was semi-full with people and the place seemed to have all the latest games. "Wow, I have never been to one of these before." Masao said looking around.

Oddly, Shizuka seemed to fit right in, gliding over to a game; The New Sailor V game!

Masao followed behind the girl when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he was shocked to see Mika and Akihito staring at him.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" He said a little confused.

Mika smiled and Masao noticed that Luna was in her arms. Akihito was the one that answered though. "I go to your school remember. You have such a loud mouth." Jerking a thumb at Shizuka he snorted. "I see you made friends with the crazy girl."

Masao glared at him. "She is not _crazy_. She's quite." Akihito smiled down at him and Masao just glared at the man. After a few days together and a few fights the two had grown kind of close. At least Akihito was no longer bugging Masao, but still teasing the young man. Akihito seemed to be taking a more protective stance with Mika and Masao.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Masao asked and this time Mika answered.

This was the first time that Masao really saw what the woman was wearing. A backward baseball cap with her shoulder length blue hair pulled into a ponytail and big sunglasses that covered the entire upper portion of her face. "Luna say's that the girl bothers her."

Masao laughed at the cat and patted her on the head. "You mean Shizuka? Luna please! I think you're just worrying to much!" The group looked over at the "quite" girl who was now yelling at the game she was sitting at.

"That was a CHEAP shot! Come on!" Shizuka yelled jumping up and smacking the sides of the game machine.

Mika giggled nervous and Akihito shot the two a look like, 'I told you she was crazy.'

"Come on. Let me introduce you guys!" Masao said grabbing Mika by the arm and leading her to the other girl. Akihito had no choice to follow, although he felt like he was not invited to follow, which is why he did. "Hey Shizuka! Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Nice to meet you." Mika said and Shizuka eye's went aglow. She almost looked like she was going to faint, but something stopped her.

"It's... It's… Mika." The girl looked a little… constipated.

"Um… Shizuka… are you okay?" Masao asked. All Shizuka could do was nod. The group heard a cough from behind Mika and they turned to look at Akihito. "Oh… And this is…" Masao trailed off as Shizuka lost interest in Masao and stared up at Akihito.

"Look at that Akihito, it's the first time that you actually made someone space out." Akihito glared at Masao and yelled back.

"Clearly she lost interest in the way you were introducing us!" The two began to bicker even more and Mika pulled Shizuka aside.

"At least their talking now." She giggle and Shizuka joined in with the girl. Scratching Luna under the chin, Shizuka coed over the cat and rubbed her head.

The fighting and the giggling stopped when the group over heard gasps coming from the other side of the arcade. They all looked to see a huge group of people standing by a crane machine. A guy wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans was working at the toy dispenser, and seemed to be winning; a lot.

The group made their way to look closer and pile in with the rest of the people watching the event unfold before them. The guy had just won a Sailor V doll when he plugged in more yen to play again. Masao noticed a huge brown paper bag sitting next to the young man and saw that it was filled with more plushie dolls.

Shizuka seemed to take a better interest in the man then the actual game he was playing, like everyone else. She mouthed something, but no one noticed and if she actually said anything, no one heard. The game hook went for another victim of the surprise assault of the game and this time grabbed two dolls instead of one. Masao thought he saw something but shook it off. He felt Akihito nudge him in the ribs, he saw something too.

Suddenly someone pushed Masao and he pushed into someone ahead of him. "Sorry!" He said quickly and the girl that turned around surprised him. "Sakura!" He said gasping. He hadn't seen Sakura in a few days, something about her parents wanting to take her on a vacation. He wanted to sit down and talk to her, about what happened before she lost her memory.

She just smiled at him and giggled, she was with a group of girls that he had never noticed before. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked instead of the questions he was dying to ask.

She nodded. "It's Joe, the Crane Game Raider." Masao looked a little confused and the girl gigged even more. "They say that he is the best at the Crane game and whenever he goes to an Arcade he clears them out of all the stuff toys… Masao nodded in understand meant.

"Hey Shizuka isn't that…" Masao trailed off as he finally noticed that the girl, who almost stood as tall as he did, was blushing at the sight of the man before them.

"He looks exactly like him…"

Masao snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face. "Earth to Shizuka."

Shizuka finally snapped out of it and clutched a hand to her mouth. "I… I have to go!" She said in a rush and turned around to run away. Masao was going to go after her but was stopped by Mika and Akihito.

"Let her go, man." Akihito said.

* * *

A few hours later, Joe decided that he had cleared the arcade out of enough toys and wanted to move on for the day. He was use to the crowds of people that watched him and it didn't bother him a bit when they were sadden by the fact that he was ready to go. He bent over and grabbed his pack of toys and left the building, to a much relieved owner.

Outside on the sidewalk, Joe decided which way he wanted to go and didn't even noticed a green haired girl standing next to the sliding doors, waiting for him. He took the right outside the door and walked down the street. The sun was setting and left the area bathed in an orange glow, the streets were virtually empty of all people, but the two, Joe walking down the street and Shizuka following meters behind.

He stopped to look around, thinking if he wanted to take the stairs to a different level of the street or take the high road, taking the high road he hummed to himself. Changing his mind at the last moment he stepped up on the ledge and jumped down to the bottom street, stumbling and dropping all the toys.

As he gathered the toys he didn't notice a woman appear behind him wearing all white. White cherry blossoms swirled around her as she hovered a few feet above the ground. Landing on her feet she giggled, "Finally. I found you." She said and holding the black crystal in front of her she tossed it. The crystal spun top over bottom and finally stopped, a flat facing side of the crystal pointed right at him.

A glow surrounded the center of the crystal and it began to emit waves of some kind. The man jerked up in confusion and looked at the woman and crystal. He thought he saw something coming from the crystal but he couldn't make it out; pain emitting from his chest made him think of nothing else.

Grabbing his chest he began to scream. An ear piercing scream that seemed to fill his very soul and then he realized he could hear something else, something deep within him. A growl of shorts, something trying to break free, on the verge of breaking free. Grabbing himself he screamed even louder.

Shinju giggled as she watched the scene unfold before her. The man was turning into one of them. He was one of the Great Seven Youma and now thanks to her efforts, he would join the ranks of the Kingdom. Her eyes widen as she saw a red crystal appear at the place he was clutching. "The crystal!" She gasped.

"Stop right there!" Shizuka yelled. The red crystal disappeared as Shinju's concentration was broken. Shizuka ran to stand in front of the now kneeling man and pointed at the woman before her. "Leave him alone you monster!" Shizuka wasn't fighter and Shinju knew it. Shizuka took a self-defense position in from of Joe and prepared for the attack.

"Foolish girl!" Shinju yelled and hurled energy and cherry blossoms at Shizuka.

Shizuka stood her ground protecting her face. Shizuka cracked her knuckles. "Since you started it." And with that at lightning speed, Shizuka started after Shinju who was caught off guard.

A punch to the stomach and face was all it took for Shinju to fall backwards. She glared up at the girl who had hit her, more energy forming in her hands, enough to kill a bull.

"HEY! what's going on down there!" Both faces quickly stole a glance to see who had yelled. Masao was standing on the upper level of the street, pointing at Shizuka. "Leave the girl alone!"

Shizuka looked back at her prey and noticed the woman was gone. Turning back to Joe and Masao, who had joined the young man, she asked "Are you okay, Joe?"

"Leave me alone!" He said shrugging her off and he ran away. Shizuka stared for a short while and then quickly followed, leaving Masao with a bag of forgotten toys and Luna.

"I felt dark energy coming from him Masao!" She said and the boy looked down at the cat. Nodding the two ran after the other two.

* * *

Joe continued walking down the street clutching his chest. _What the hell is happening to me… _He thought as he stopped to catch his breath. He had known the girl that helped him was following, but he didn't have anything to say to her, till now.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He asked heatedly.

She stopped and blushed, trying to think of what to say. "Some crazy chick is after you, what better way to protect someone then be by there side?"

The man laughed and continued to walk on waving for Shizuka to follow.

Stopping in front of a shop he looked at it then at the girl. "I want some tea, alone!" And with that he stepped into the store and left Shizuka alone.

"Well, that was rude!" Masao popped out of nowhere to say.

Shizuka jumped at his sudden appearance and then giggled. "I think that's why I like him." Laughing she folded her arms around herself. "I left my other school because of a man that I fell in love with." Masao took a seat on a bench to listen to the story the girl was telling.

She followed him but continued to stand. "See, he was my teacher and I couldn't concentrate. My grades began to fall so I took myself away from the problem." Masao nodded at the comment. Shizuka seemed to be a very mature girl… nothing like Masao had experienced with other girls his own age.

* * *

Inside the store Joe had taken a seat at a large table fit for four. The woman brought him a cup of tea and he began to sip at it. He clutched his chest again as pain shot through him. Gasping for air he looked out the window and saw that the girl was standing there watching him. A boy had joined her now, but it was the girl that he felt suddenly attracted to.

Something inside him was stirring and he wanted to test the waters. He noticed the two were now looking at him and he motion for Shizuka to join him. She nodded, said something to the boy and then entered the store.

"Don't take anything from this, but you looked pathetic standing out there." He said, looking rather full of himself. Shizuka made herself comfortable and listen to the man talk. He went on about why and how he was so good at the crane game, which she ignored. She knew she shouldn't be here, she moved to get away from this sort of thing. Then something occurred to her on what he said.

"Psychic Power?"

Joe smiled and continued talking. He couldn't believe what he was saying, he usually never told anyone about his powers, but something was taking over him. He felt something dark stirring inside and it wanted to break free, anyway possible. He held out his hand to demonstrate his abilities.

Shizuka watched as a cup floated a little bit above the table. Her eyes went wide with surprise as the cup fell back down. She picked it up to check for wires or anything, there were none.

"Isn't that cheating?"

Joe laughed at the question and treated it like it was stupid. "Who cares…" He said laughing some more.

"Can I help you?" A sickly voice asked. Shizuka, not looking up ordered some tea to go along with Joe's, but the man started to yell. Looking up she looked into the eyes of the woman that had attacked them from before.

Before Shizuka could act, Shinju's hand went up into the air and blasted the girl back into the wall. With a shrike she hit the wall hard and slid to the floor, others in the store were now watching the fight unfold. Some getting up to leave while others to shocked to even move.

Joe crawled his way to the door to be stopped be a mad Masao. "You were just going to leave her?"

He asked in outrage. Joe just stood on all fours trying to speak. "I...I don't care... Care about her!" And with that he scrambled to his feet and ran out the door and down the street.

Shinju huffed and jumped out the huge bay windows that were overlooking the street and they shattered around people. Screams flew up into the air as people ran every which way to try and avoid what was happening. Shinju quickly followed after the retreating man. Masao ran over to Shizuka to see if she was okay.

"That man… That insufferable man!" Shizuka yelled and jumped out the broken window to follow the other two.

Masao looked a Luna and sighed. "Do we have to be chasing these three all night?" He asked as he jumped out the window and followed after Shizuka.

Luna smirked. "Well, welcome to being a full Sailor Warrior!"

Somewhere in the park, Joe had not realized yet how he got there, Joe ran towards a clearing. A water fountain was in the center with benches and tree's lining the circle area. He stopped dead in his tracks as Shinju appeared before him. He held of his hand and started to cry. "Please... Just leave me alone!"

"There is no reason to be scared." Shinju said holding up the black crystal, light forming around it again. "Your one of us." And with that the crystal shot the light out at Joe and he could fell the evil inside him began to grow. Yes, he was one of them; he had always been one, just forgotten.

The man began to scream as the light slowly surrounded him. His body changed into something else. His jeans and shirt molded into one piece that seemed to be made of his skin. Now he wore a tight fitting red suit, metal protected his left knee cap and right thigh. He had metal shoulder pads as well. At his chest the red crystal glowed and a metal piece surrounded that area.

The crystal shot out and flew towards Shinju, who caught it with ease. She looked at it and chuckled, the light from the crystal bouncing off of her face in almost heart like beats. She looked at the youma before her and smiled even more, she had completed her job, now all that was need…

Shizuka walked into the clearly and looked at what was happening, she almost screamed, but stopped when she heard another voice yell out all around them.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing Shinju. Shizuka looked to her left and saw Sailor Moon, two of her own idols in one day!

Shinju laughed. "Sailor Moon! You are a bit late I'm afraid."

Sailor Moon crossed his hand across his chest. "Who the hell are you?" Shinju laughed and floated into the air. "Let me finally introduce myself to you. I'm one of the Great Four General that Serve the Dark Kingdom, Shinju!" She took a sitting position as she hovered further into the air, flying didn't seem to affect her hair one bit, it never moved. "I'll leave the rest to you, Youma Gesen!" And with that the woman disappeared.

As if seeing the youma for the first time Sailor Moon jerked out of the way as he came crashing down on the spot Sailor Moon was just standing at. Sailor Moon ran in a circle to try and avoid the monster that kept crashing down just after he had stepped in a spot. _This guy is faster than usual. _Sailor Moon thought, this time he was clipped and flew back to hit one of the benches.

Gesen stood over Sailor Moon and produced a huge hammer that he was going to crush the man with. Sailor Moon tried to move but the youma was too quick, closing his eyes Sailor Moon waited for the death punch… but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw that Shizuka had picked up the monster and was holding it above her head.

"I'm not a fan of violence! But I am a fan of Sailor Moon! How dare you!" Sailor Moon saw something appear above the girl's forehead that he had never seen appear on anyone before. The number four, he shook his head, thinking he was imaging things.

Shizuka threw the monster to the side, much to Sailor Moon's amazement. "Wow." He said and jumped after the youma to fight him again.

Shizuka went to join but was stopped by a soft little voice. "Shizuka! I was wrong about you, you're not the enemy, but an ally!" Shizuka turned to see that a little black cat was talking to her… A cat!

"Okay, monsters I can deal with, but a talking cat?" When she looked at it again though, she thought it might look familiar. "Luna?" She asked and the cat nodded which frighten the girl even more. Luna was trying to hand her a green circular crystal. Hearing a yell the two looked over at Sailor Moon, he was trapped by one the monsters attacks.

"Quickly! Take this and throw it up in the air shouting, Jupiter Solar Power!" Nodding, Shizuka did just that.

"Jupiter Solar Power!" Shizuka threw her arm in the air and soft green light filled the entire area, when the light faded Shizuka was no longer wearing her school uniform but a dark green and black sailor fuku. She had matching front and back bows that were the color of pink and her shoes were almost boots, but with high heels.

"Shizuka is…" Sailor Moon looked at the girl surprised as Gesen created another grabber to throw at the new Sailor Warrior.

Sailor Jupiter quickly jumped out of the way and held her hands closer to her body. She felt warmth fill her to the core and she knew what to do. "Flower Hurricane!" A mass of pink flower pedals attack Gesen and the attack holding onto Sailor Moon broke, freeing the man.

"Not enough!" Jupiter said and ran around the youma at lighting fast speed. "Jupiter… Thunderbolt!" She said jumping into the air and hurling a thick bolt of thunder at her prey.

The monster screamed in pain, standing up and smoking he looked at the two Senshi before him a grunted. "Enough! Retreat Gesen!" A voice filled the entire park and the two Sailor Senshi fell to their knees. Gesen stood straight up and put a hand to the metal side of his chest and disappeared.

The two Sailor Senshi looked at the spot where the monster had been in shock; he ran away! Luna came trotting up and began to talk before even stopping to pace. "Sailor Jupiter! You are the fourth Sailor Senshi!" Jupiter looked at the talking cat and looked at herself, the first time during the entire battle.

"Sailor Jupiter?" She said more to herself then out loud.

"It wasn't a four I saw on her forehead!" Sailor Moon mused. "But the symbol of Jupiter."

"Sailor Moon! With the fourth Senshi found, you must become there leader and protect the Princess!"

* * *

The next day Shizuka was sitting at the game she was playing before her life was totally turned upside down. She was determined to beat it, the game, not life. "I hate stupid men!" Masao and Luna were standing back watching the girl play the game like it was worth her life. The sounds of a lost game emitted from the machine and Shizuka sighed. "One more time!"

Laughing nervously Luna look up at Masao and sighed. She was afraid that he might not take his duty as leader seriously. Just then Mika and Akihito joined the two and they began to talk about what happened last night.

"She seems to be taking it rather well." Mika said as she gazed at the girl playing the video game. "Oh, my." The other two looked at Shizuka who had jumped up out of her chair and started staring at a guy who had entered the arcade.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend." Shizuka said, redness filling her checks. Masao looked at the guy then at Shizuka; the man looking nothing like Joe. "He has the same stance."

Mika started to laugh while Masao looked even more confused.

"See I told you the girl was crazy." Akihito said.


	9. Act 9

Sorry this one took so long to come out. I have been debating what I want to do. It's been years since I have written this and I feel like my writing has gotten better. This protect was just so i would edit it, but I find myself not liking how I was writing at the time and want to REWRITE it, but can't seem to find the time. I still might re write this after i posted all 26 chapters, edited... We shall see... thanks for all the support and hope for some more reviews!

Sailor Moon: A Retelling

Act: Nine

Confusion of The Heart

Mokusei was standing in a stone courtyard, fog was surrounding him. Not being able to see two feet in front of him he took a few steps forward. He noticed an empty stone water fountain next to him and narrowed his eyes. The fog around him started to swirl and he could see buildings all around. Most were in ruins, but the one in front, the largest, seemed to be intact.

Looking down at himself he saw that he was wearing his Sailor Senshi uniform. He looked up and noticed a faint light appearing from a balcony on the second floor. Upon closer inspection he saw a shadowed figure in the doorway leading onto the balcony. It was a woman, she seemed to be crying. Mokusei took a few steps back to try and get a better look; the fog just thickened.

"Wait! You must find…" Mokusei tensed as the woman began to talk. He thought he recognized the voice, but something seemed wrong. The whole place felt wrong. "Please find the Silver Crystal! Find the Crystal and all your questions will be answered." Mokusei eyes widened, this was always the same spot… Every night. "Wait!" He called as he began to float away, his hand outstretched.

"Wait!" He yelled again. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his dark bedroom. Sitting up in his bed he rubbed his lower back and stretched. _That dream again…_ He thought as he got out of bed and walked to his living room. Making his way to the sliding door that led to the balcony he put his head to the glass.

"Why is this happening to me?" He asked himself. Ever since he was a child he felt that he was different, but starting a few months ago things started to change. He could feel it like it was yesterday, the day his life changed.

_Mokusei was making his way to school when he felt a slight throb in the back of his head. Putting a hand to his head he rubbed it to try and make the throbbing stop. It wasn't workin.g The sun was high in the sky and he turned a corner to reach the front of the school. Walking a little ways further, he collapsed to the ground, his head surging with pain. Rolling up into a ball he wanted to die. "Don't be afraid." He stopped rolling around; the voice seemed to be lessening the pain._

_The voice also seemed very familiar, like he knew of it from long ago. "I need you for a mission." The voice said in a frantic high pitched female voice. Mokusei opened his eyes as all the pain faded and he saw he was in a different place. He was standing on a marble pathway with a water fountain filled with water splashing over the edge._

_He looked up into the sky and noticed that it was filled with darkness, but yet seemed to be felled with light. He heard someone from behind him and turned. He saw a woman standing before him, but a dark shadow was covering who she was. He knew that the girl was wearing a white dress and had blonde hair in two pigtails that reached the ground, but he couldn't make out her face._

_"I need you… the plan is unraveling. Events are happening the same way again." The voice was regal and calm, but had a hint of worry to it. "You must become the protector of the earth and not let the enemy get the Silver Crystal." The woman with the voice stepped forward, but the shadows covering her face seemed to deepen. "You must find me! Find me and save this world."_

_And with that Mokusei was back in the real world standing in front of the school staring at the building. He felt something warm in his hand and looked down at what he was holding. In his hand he was holding a jewel the color of gold. It was round and encased in silver. Looking at the jewel he knew what it would do…_

"And so I started my mission…" Mokusei said coming back from the memory. Opening the sliding door and stepping out into the cool air he leaned on the iron railing of the balcony. The city was beautiful as the sun came up over the horizon. "I must find this crystal and save the princess. Then all these changes will be answered!"

* * *

"You have found one of the seven rainbow crystals, Shinju." Queen Beryl said sitting on her dark throne. Smiling she focused on her crystal ball and looked as if she was focusing on something. Waving her hand over the ball the images she was seeing formed above her and the group of people standing in front of her.

Next to Shinju stood Jetto, who seemed to be getting closer and closer to the woman. This displeased Beryl to her core. She had gotten rid of the other two and now these two before her seemed to be growing more attached. _Just like the past…_ She thought.

Behind the two Generals stood the first of Beryl's prizes, Gesen. He stood taller than both people in front of him and looked more regal then the two ever could. She smiled as she waved the youma to her side. His walking was even graceful as he made his way to the Queen's eyes. He kneeled before her and she put a hand on his head, rubbing the youma like a dog.

The images that everyone was watching were of the events of earlier. Shinju gathering the first of the seven rainbow crystals, then Shinju leaving Queen Beryl's new pet to be destroyed by the Sailor Senshi, and finally, letting another Sailor Senshi awaken. Snapping her fingers the image before them disappeared and Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes at Shinju.

"And so you fail me in two aspects, Shinju!" The Queen did not sound amused. Shinju looked taken aback at the statement. What could the queen expected! She had found a damn crystal after all. "My Queen?" She asked in confusion.

"As soon as you received the crystal you fled! And you let another senshi awaken!" Beryl's fury seemed to encompass all three of the others in the room. Continuing to pet her youma she smiled again at the two standing before her. "Have you found the other crystals yet?"

Holding up the black crystal Shinju half smiled, a smile that never touched her eyes. "Yes my Queen." She said as she threw the crystal and it twirled in the air. In the center of the room the crystal stopped and hovered above the ground, forming an image above it.

The image showed a boy in a school uniform walking to school. He had short brown hair and light green eyes. He seemed to be laughing at something, but Shinju was only interested in the boy. Beryl smiled. "Go Shinju, and if you fail me again, _you _will suffer.

* * *

Sitting in his desk looking out the window, Masao was not listening to the teacher lecture. They had found another Sailor Senshi and it seemed that the enemy was after some kind of crystals. He couldn't figure out what the crystals were or where they come from. Luna said she would be looking into it and that worried Masao even more.

He was still having trouble sleeping and he seemed to be forgetting more things easily. Still staring out the window Masao felt something pinch him and he looked over at the girl that was sitting next to him, Umi was smiling at him and pointing to the front.

"Is something interesting out there, Mr. Tsukino?"

Masao smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry! I just thought I saw something."

The teacher just huffed and informed the entire class to keep their eyes on the book. "Now if we could all turn our attention to…" Masao quickly blocked out the man teaching him and started to day dream again, staring at his book.

At lunch Masao was sitting in the garden area eating lunch waiting for Umi. He had drifted away from her for quite some time and felt like he should start seeing her more often. Sighing he looked down at his lunch and wondered how Shizuka was doing. He Hadn't seen her for two days and was starting to worry about her, but Luna informed him that she was doing fine, just had a little cold.

Deep in thought, Umi fell down next to Masao and hugged her friend. "I feel like we haven't done this in so long!" She said cheerfully and let go of Masao. He noticed a boy sitting down with them and she smiled at the boy.

"This is Asanuma! He just transferred to this school because of his parents." Umi said introducing the two men. Masao held out his hand to shake Asanuma. When their hands touched Masao felt a surge of energy through him and Masao quickly let go.

Looking the boy up and down, Masao studied him. He seemed to be a typical teenage boy. He had brown hair and light green eyes. Masao shrugged the feeling off and joined in the conversion that the other two were having. Masao noticed that Umi seemed to be giggling at every word Asanuma was saying. Could she possible be… They did seem very close, almost as if in a relationship. The boy had been coming to school with Umi for three weeks and Masao didn't even realize it.

"Masao?" Umi said again, bring him back to reality. "You know, you seem to be spacing out a lot lately."

Masao smiled at his best friend and rubbed her head. "I'm fine, just a lot to think about."

"Well, what I was saying was that we were going to Chinatown after school if you wanted to go."

Masao smiled and thought about it for a moment. "Of course! You know there is a new Chinese restaurant that is supposed to be really good!" He said as the other two watched him. Umi smiled up at the young man and Masao smiled back. Things were didn't we the two of them, he knew he had grown apart from her, but in such a short amount of time?

* * *

"What? The power that could even blow up a planet?" Mika said standing in the middle of the stone court yard staring at Luna. The group had decided to meet at Akihito's uncle's shine. The apartment was being used by Mika's parents for a formal party so the group had to meet somewhere else. Luna was sitting in the middle of a semi-circle where Mika, Akihito and Shizuka were staring at her. She had just told them some very disturbing news.

Akihito looked like he had been hit by a bus and Shizuka, the newest addition to the team looked… calm. "That's right! It seems the Silver Crystal has unlimited power and in the wrong hands…" She trailed off to let everything sink in. Shizuka took a seat on the stairs that they were standing at.

"So, where is this Silver Crystal?" Shizuka had just arrived after school was released and she was still wearing her school uniform. Her lime colored hair tied back in a pony tail seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

Luna looked down at her paws and sighed. "That… that is still a little fuzzy. But I did find out that the Crystal is in seven shards called Rainbow Crystals."

The three teenagers looked at each other and then back at Luna. Mika who was wearing a tight fitting blue shirt and a black leather mini skirt, her hair was tied back into a pony tail and her soft face seemed to be frozen with fear. "Shards?" Was all she said.

Luna nodded her head. "Yes! The Rainbow Crystals seem to be pieces of the Silver Crystal, but something seems strange…" Luna trailed off.

Akihito who was wearing sweat bottoms and a white tank top picked up in the silence. "What do you mean?"

Luna quickly picked up where she left off. "It seems that the crystal sealed away seven of the greatest youma of the enemy. The crystal was split into seven different pieces to make it harder for the enemy to find the Great Youma. But the story is what bothers me… it seems wrong." Luna finished and looked back at the three in front of her.

"The big problem is that this Shinju seems to be gathering the crystals to get the Silver Crystal before we do and when she does find a crystal one of the youma lives once again." Luna moaned

Shizuka folded her arms on her knees and looked at the talking cat. "Do we know where the youma comes from, or even were the crystals can be found?"

Luna shook her head and looked down at the stone beneath her feet. "I fear I haven't found that part yet, but it seems that the crystals were sealed away in human form." The three looked at Luna in shock.

"But that means…" Mika began.

"That the youma that escaped…" Akihito said.

"Was human…" Shizuka finished.

Luna nodded but informed the three that she still had to research the entire thing. Shizuka smiled and looked at her comrades. "Well, as long as I am here, those enemies will not get the crystals.

Akihito gaped at the girl in front of him. I_ was going to say that! _He though, grabbing a brume standing next to the building to sweep the stone in front of his bedroom.

"Wait. How are we supposed to find these people with the crystals?" Mika asked taking one of the bottom steps to the stairs.

Luna shook her head again. "I couldn't tell you that. I will look into this more and have to get back to you. But, until then Masao should be able to point out the carriers, he will be your leader after all."

"What?!" All three said at once.

Luna sighed, she knew this was going to happen. Something has been happening to Masao for a long time now. She just didn't know what it was. Everyone else was starting to see it too. Well at least Mika and Akihito. Both had been talking about how childish he was beginning to act, although Mika thought it was just a phase.

Luna brighten just a bit. "I know Masao is going through some problems, but I believe in him!" Akihito sighed and looked away from the cat and Mika tried to smooth things over, while Shizuka didn't even know Masao very much.

"I don't know the guy very much, but maybe with some time…"

Luna nodded at the standing girl and brightened even more. "Yes! Shizuka! With a little more time you will come to enjoy Masao very much!"

Luna handed over a watch to the newest member of the team. "With the watches you will be able to communicate with each other much more easily. Go ahead Shizuka! Tell Masao about our meeting!" Shizuka complied and contacted Masao, who Luna had given a communicator earlier.

"Hey Shizuka! Sorry but I can't meet you all today! I have to go shopping with Umi and a new friend today! We're going to Chinatown and eating too! Bye!" And the watch cut out leaving a stunned Luna and Shizuka.

Mika started to giggle and Akihito gave the three girls a stare as if to say, 'I told you so.'

Making their way through the cemetery to get to Chinatown Asanuma stopped too gaze out over the graves. Asanuma sighted and looked very sad for a moment. Umi and Masao stopped to watch their new friend. "What's wrong, Asanuma?" Umi asked walking over to the boy and placing a hand on her shoulder.

The boy just smiled and looked down at his feet. "My mother died a few years ago." Was all he said and Umi began to produce tears in her eyes. Asanuma was so sadden by this he placed a hand under her chine and with the other hand wiped a tear away. "Don't cry Umi. It was very long ago and…" He Didn't finish as she closed her eyes and the tears stopped. "Thank you though…" He said.

As Masao watched the display of affection he turned to gave the two a little more alone time. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, although, his situation was a little different. Sakura had come back to him, but she had lost all memories of what had happened to her. Luna said she was looking into it but he didn't believe she would find anything.

"Hey Masao!" Umi said walking up to him and patted him on the back. She looped an arm around the boy and they looked in front of them and the city that was showing through the tree line. "You know… I have been thinking…" She began as the two slowly turned around to see Asanuma.

"He's gone!" Masao said in shock. Umi let go of her friend and ran to where she had left the other man.

"He was standing right here! I wonder where he went off to." Masao walked to Umi and looked out over the grave site.

"Maybe he walked into there." He said pointing out across the huge mound of earth with tombstones sticking out of them. "Well look for him."

Asanuma was walking through the grave site taking in all the sights. His mother passing was a long time ago and it shouldn't bother him so much, but sometimes… He sighed has he took a seat near a tombstone that looked like his mothers and began to read. _Here lies -._

"Well, well, well." A female voice said from behind him. Turning to look at the source of the voice Asanuma stood up.

The woman before him was wearing all white and a white cape. Not something a normal woman of any kind would wear. She was tall and head straight white hair down to her shoulders, he eyes were dark and evil looking. She held out her hand with a black crystal in it. "It's time to become part of the Dark Kingdom once again!" A black light beam shot out of the crystal and hit Asanuma in the chest.

Asanum began to scream. Shinju smiled as the boy in front of her hovered off the ground and his screams filled the air. Shinju's eyes widen when she saw the Orange Crystal form at the center of the light beam. Black smoke formed at the bottom of the screaming man and slowly curled around his body, covering him from head to toe.

Shinju smiled as she landed on the ground and began to walk towards the black smoke.

"Stop it!" A girl screamed from behind Shinju. The woman jerked to a stop and turned her head to look at the source. A girl with blue hair was standing behind her, hands clutched to her mouth. Shinju smirked and threw a hand at the standing girl.

A blast of wind struck at Umi so hard she had no idea what had happened. She threw her arms up around her face as she flew back and struck something hard. Her eyes opened in panic as the pain flew through her body and her eyes slowly closed in unconsciousness.

With the slight problem out of the way Shinju went back to her prey. Turning she saw that the human being was no more and one of the great seven youma was standing before her.

"Boxy…" He said.

Shinju stared at the youma before her. It was male and had bright yellow hair. He was well toned and wore boxer shorts with boxing gloves. Instead of a shirt he had some bandages wrapped around his torso. To finish the look he had huge orange feathered wings on his back.

"Well, it looks like another job is complete. I wonder where…" She trailed off as Boxy started to look passed her. She turned her head a saw Sailor Moon standing before her. He did not look happy.

"I have no idea what you are doing, but I will not allow it! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said jumping closer to the two standing figures.

He looked down and saw Umi lying in a heap and clinched his fist. Pointing at Shinju and Boxy he felt something surge through him, a power he never dreamed of before. Shinju smiled at Sailor Moon and floated into the air, crossing her knees and ordering Boxy to attack. "I must find the crystal before he does Boxy!"

"Boxy…" The youma said and lunged at Sailor Moon, right fist speeding towards the boy first.

Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and twisted so he could get a better look as he landed. "Silver Arrow!" Sailor Moon said as he threw a beam of silver light at the back of Boxy. The youma turned around to get hit in the chest by the beam and flew back into a stone angel, shattering it into pieces.

"Yes!" Sailor Moon said turning to face Shinju who was scanning the surrounding area. "Now it's your turn!" He said pointing at Shinju. "I will-" Sailor Moon never got to finish his thought, something hit him from behind. Falling to the ground his face hit the hard dirt and he rolled to look up into the sky.

His eyes were filled with dirt but after blinking a few times the dirt was gone. Standing above him was Boxy who was bleeding from open wounds done by hitting the stone angel. "Boxy…" He said as he pointed a gloved fist at Sailor Moon. The youma smiled as the fist began to glow and Sailor Moon closed his eyes.

"Is that all you say?" A deep voice said from far away. Boxy turned around and Sailor Moon looked at the source of the voice. Sailor Earth was standing on one of the tombstones looking at the two. "Earth Glaive!" He shouted and a golden ball of energy shot at Boxy as he was turning to face Sailor Moon again, clearly thinking the threat from the other man was minimal.

Boxy screamed in pain as he was surrounded in golden light and fell of top of Sailor Moon. Pushing the heavy body off of him, Sailor Moon stood up and looked around to find Sailor Earth, he had disappeared again. He looked down at Umi and saw that she was still knocked out, but she seemed to be fine.

"Guys I think I need some back up!" Sailor Moon yelled into a gloved hand. Luna was the one that responded at told Sailor Moon that she would bring backup. Boxy slowly got back to his feet, growling.

"Boxy needs backup…" He said as he got to his feet. Shinju narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her backup was only starting to arrive.

Gesen appeared with a puff of red smoke and pointed his hand at the back of Sailor Moon. A grappling hook appeared and shot at the man. Hearing something behind him Sailor Moon turned and got caught in mid turn with the grappling hook. "Aww!" Sailor Moon groaned has Gesen pulled him up into the air.

Shinju laughed as Gesen slammed the boy into the ground and then threw him up against another large tombstone. Gesen pulled the boy back into the air as Boxy shot more of his power gloves at the unconscious's Sailor Moon.

* * *

Sailor Earth had jumped down and saw something flash in the fading sunlight. He picked up an orange crystal and stared at it, something about it seemed familiar. "That is mine!" Shinju said from behind him. Sailor Earth turned to face the white clad woman standing in front of him. She threw up an arm and white cherry blossom appeared from the ground and shot up to try and blind Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth yelled and threw a hand to cover his face, which is what Shinju was looking for, shooting a beam of white light at Sailor Earth's wrist. He roared in pain as the crystal shot out of his hand. Shinju flew after the crystal to leave Sailor Earth holding on to his wrist.

"Aww!" Sailor Earth looked over to see Sailor Moon being tossed into the air and slammed into the earth. He had to do something, but he also had to get that crystal! _If that Shinju woman wants it, then _I_ want it. _Leaving the crystal alone Sailor Earth went to help Sailor Moon. "Earth Glaive!" He said shooting another golden ball of energy at Boxy.

The youma took the shot in the back and flew into Gesen. Losing his concentration, the hook holding onto Sailor Moon disappeared and he fell to the ground. Sailor Earth jumped into the air and grabbed Sailor Moon before he fell too far and the two floated to the ground.

* * *

Umi stirred and looked around to see a fight unfold before her. Sailor Moon and another of the warriors were fighting two youma. One happened to be the winged man she saw. She rubbed her head and tried to remember something, something about that youma… She closed her eyes and opened them again. Sailor Moon had been slammed into the ground and was now falling.

"Masao…" She said as she closed her eyes to try and concentrate on the battle and the youma. Something about that monster, _I have to remember! _She thought. Pulling herself away from the battle she took cover behind a tombstone. _Where was Asanuma…_ Then it slowly came back to her. She was walking around the cemetery and she saw that woman standing next to Asanuma and then…"No!.." She said, slowing getting to her feet. "No!" She said a little louder, but no one could hear her. "NO!" She finally screamed as two beams of light shot towards the winged monster.

* * *

"I have a plan." Sailor Earth said and told Sailor Moon what they should do to get rid of one of the youma. Agreeing, Sailor Moon ran off in one direction. Sailor Earth stood in his spot and taunted Boxy. Shinju stood behind Sailor Earth and started to gather energy in her hands.

Sailor Moon had run off and started to curve around the battle to get in a good position to attack Boxy from behind. He watched as Sailor Earth taunted the youma and Shinju was gathering energy behind the man, the plan was working.

Sailor Moon started to gather energy in his hand and was going to throw it at Boxy, but he thought he heard someone say something. Ignoring it he yelled at Sailor Earth. "Now!" And he threw the energy at Boxy.

"Stop!" Someone said from behind Sailor Moon.

* * *

Sailor Earth waited for Sailor Moon and when the signal appeared he jumped out of the way and shot his own energy beam at Boxy. To top it all off, Shinju had gathered enough energy in her hands and shot it at Sailor Earth, who had jumped out of the way.

As one, all three beams of energy hit Boxy and he was surrounded in golden, silver, and white light. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, smoke billowing from his body as the light faded. Sailor Moon had stopped running when he heard the voice from behind him again.

Luna had come running up with Sailor Jupiter with a look of horror. "What happened!" She yelled as he stopped next to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked at the two. "We had to stop the youma." Luna shook her head.

Sailor Jupiter put hands to her mouth. "You don't understand… their humans." She whispered.

Sailor Moon looked confused and looked at the smoking youma. He slowly started to transform back into a human. Somehow Umi had become conscious and she ran towards the fallen human screaming.

"Asanuma!"

Sailor Moon looking horrified and took a step back. "What have I done…" He said in a small voice.

Sailor Jupiter and Luna stopped him. "You didn't know! It's not your fault!" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Earth watched as the youma turned back into a human. He glared at Shinju as he realized what had happened. Some part of him felt bad about what happened, but at the same time, he knew that sacrifices had to be made. He saw the orange crystal and picked it up. Running away from the scene he thought about how much closer he might be to finding out who this princess is.

Shinju stared in horror at what she did, her Queen would not be happy. And the fact that Gesen had disappeared shows that the queen's little pet went to tell everything. There was nothing left, Sailor Moon destroyed Boxy and Gesen had escaped; now all that was left was her.

Sailor Moon started to cry as he watched Umi cry and fall on top of Asanuma who was bleeding badly. "No!" She said picking him up to rest his head on her lap. He coughed and blood appeared on his lips.

"It's okay…" He breathed slightly. He raised a bloodied hand and Umi grabbed it, tears running down her face.

Sailor Jupiter had tears flowing down her cheeks too and looked at Luna, who was crying as well. Sailor Moon just looked shocked, he didn't know what to say, he knew that part of him was to blame, but he didn't know! He fell to his knees and Luna walked over to him. "It's not your fault… The crystals were meant to seal the youma." She said through sniffs. The crying girl filled the entire cemetery, her screams and tears were earth shattering.

"Please don't leave me." Umi said and Asanuma looked up into her eyes and smiled. The boy started to fade and little pieces of light started to float from him into the air. He was slowly disappearing. Umi held on tighter screaming over and over again; "Don't leave me!"

It was too much for the on lookers, Sailor Jupiter fell to her knee's crying even more. "What's the point if we can't save people!"

Luna stared at nothing not really knowing how to answer. "They aren't real…"

Asanuma was almost gone when Umi grabbed on tighter. "It's okay… I see her… And… she's beautiful…" He said as his hand fell through Umi's tighter grip and landed on the ground. With the last bit of breath he was complete gone. Umi grabbed herself and started crying even more and screaming louder.

"No!"


End file.
